What's Mine is Yours
by Col3725
Summary: Shortly after Brennan gives birth to their second child, Booth receives a call about the death of his brother. Upon arriving at the hospital, he learns some surprising news that will change his and Brennan's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Brennan's resting in her hospital bed, lying on her side, her eyelashes fluttering as she catches a few hours of sleep before she'll be woken up to attempt to nurse again. The first time didn't go so well, but the lactation expert that's provided to her told her not to give up hope, that it may take a few tries for mother and baby to get the hang of things. That reassured her immensely. She lets out a breath and tugs on the sheets, shifting on the mattress and falling back into a deep sleep.

Booth sets his newborn son, Jacob, in the bassinet and steps out of the room when his phone rings. He sits down on a chair by the door and answers it despite not recognizing the Caller I.D. "Booth," he says, his tone professional.

A couple seconds later, a soft-spoken woman's voice echoes through the receiver. _"Hello, this is Janet Freedman from University of Maryland Medical Center in Baltimore. Am I speaking to Seeley Booth?_"

Booth blinks. "Yes, this is Seeley Booth."

"_I'm calling on behalf of Jared Booth. You are listed as one of his emergency contacts."_

He nods, shifting on the uncomfortable plastic chair. "Yeah, he's my little brother. What's going on?"

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Booth, but—._"

He cuts her off, leaning forward, and clears his throat. "What happened?"

"_It's better to have these conversations face-to-face, Mr. Booth. Are you able to come out here within the next couple days?"_

He swallows. "Um, well, yeah, I'm about an hour outside of Baltimore. I can be there tonight." He hangs up after a quick goodbye and stands up.

* * *

Booth reenters the room and finds Brennan awake and looking at him, her brows furrowed.

Brennan shifts and notices the glassy appearance to his eyes as he steps closer to the bed. "Is everything all right, Booth? Is something wrong with Jacob?"

He shakes his head and offers her a small smile. "Jacob is perfect, Bones."

The wrinkle in her forehead deepens. "Then is there something wrong with Christine?"

"Bones, relax. Nothing is wrong with the kids."

"But something _is_ wrong, isn't it?"

He sinks down in the chair and takes her hand. "I have to drive out to Baltimore right now."

"You don't have any open cases. Why do you have to drive out to Baltimore tonight? It's late."

"A nurse from University of Maryland Medical Center called me. My brother, something happened to Jared."

She blinks. "Oh. Is he okay?"

He just shakes his head solemnly. "No."

She touches his hand and sighs, her expression changing completely. "Booth, I'm so sorry."

He nods. "I don't want to leave you or Jacob, but—."

She nods in understanding. "It's fine, Booth, go. We'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Because—."

She holds up her hand to stop him and nods again. "Yes, I'm sure. Jacob and I will be just fine. Call me when you get to the hospital and let me know what's going on."

He stands up and leans over, pressing a kiss to her lips. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I probably have to talk to his lawyer and sign a few papers or whatever, and then I'll be back."

"Don't rush. Like I said, we'll be fine. There are nurses and doctors on-call twenty hours a day and my dad said I could call him if I needed anything." She pauses. "I'm sorry about Jared. I know your relationship with him has been strained the last couple of years, but he was still your brother and you cared about him, whether or not you admitted that or not."

He nods. "Try and rest, okay, Bones?" He gives her another kiss, savoring it. He turns around and takes a couple steps towards the bassinet. He touches his son's cheek with his knuckles and leans down, pressing a kiss to the baby's forehead. "I'll be back, Little Man. Don't give your mom too much trouble, okay?" He pulls his hand back, smiles down at his mini-me, and then looks over at Brennan again. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I can always go with you, Booth."

He rolls his eyes. "Nu-uh, Bones. Trust me. I wish you could come with me, but you just gave birth and—just stay put and take care of yourself."

She nods. "I love you."

He smiles and kisses her hair. "I love you too."

"Did they say what happened?"

He shakes his head. "I asked, but the nurse told me that they rather have these kinds of conversation in person, you know? I get it."

She nods. "Do you think it has to do with him drinking again?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did, but it doesn't matter what happened. He may have been a screw-up, but the bottom line is," he swallows, "my little brother's gone and I'm gonna miss him." He wipes away a tear quickly, hoping no one saw it.

She sighs. "I'll see you when you get back."

He squeezes her hand and smiles. "Yep." He grabs his jacket from the arm of the chair and puts it on as he leaves the room and disappears down the hallway.

* * *

Booth arrives at University of Maryland Medical Center at close to 8:30 PM. He parks in the visitor parking lot and makes his way towards the emergency room entrance. He takes a deep breath just before he steps through the automatic doors. He walks swiftly over to the first nurses' station he sees and clears his throat. "Excuse me?"

A nurse with shoulder length blonde hair pulled into a ponytail smiles brightly at the FBI Special Agent. "Good evening, Sir, may I help you?"

He nods. "Yeah. I got a call earlier about my brother, Jared Booth. He didn't make it. Um, I think the nurse who called me was Janet Freedman."

The nurse nods and picks up the phone. She pages Janet and hangs up before looking at the man again. "She's on the maternity floor. Just have a seat and I'll direct her towards you when she gets down here." She pauses. "May I have your name for reference?"

He nods. "Seeley Booth."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Booth."

"Thanks." He heads over to a line of chairs and sinks down into the one closest to the door. He leans forward and clasps his hands together, dipping his head and whispering a prayer. When he looks up again, he notices an older woman with dark brown hair with streaks of gray in it approaching him. He stands up and tries to smile, though his lips only manage to purse into a line.

"Mr. Booth, I presume."

He nods. "Yes, Seeley Booth." He shakes her hand and follows her without another word.

Janet leads him through the ER and introduces him to Dr. Steven Reynolds, a trauma surgeon. She backs away, leaving the two men to talk.

Booth shakes the doctor's hand and the two of them go into an unoccupied room. He sits down in a chair across from the doctor and looks at the man.

Dr. Reynolds's clears his throat and adjusts his stethoscope. "I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Booth."

_I'm getting real tired of everybody saying that. _Booth nods.

"I'm sure you'd like to know exactly what happened to your brother."

"Yeah, that would be helpful."

"Your brother was in a bar fight earlier this evening. He was taken to the hospital via ambulance and presented with severe internal injuries. The EMTs informed me that his heart stopped once at the scene and again on the way to the hospital. He was able to be revived both times with minimal damage. I did an initial examination and then he was quickly taken to the OR. Unfortunately, his heart stopped on the operating table and I was unable to get it beating again."

Booth stares at the surgeon, trying to wrap his head around the new information. He swallows, and after a couple minutes, he nods.

"I did everything I could, Mr. Booth."

Booth nods again and looks away. Sensing that the doctor isn't finished, he makes eye contact with Dr. Reynolds again.

"Were you aware that your brother's girlfriend was expecting?"

Booth coughs. "What?" He shakes his head. "I wasn't even aware that he had a girlfriend. We, we were sort of, we used to be a lot closer, but we haven't been in a couple years. Tonight was the first time I heard anything about him in close to a year." He pauses. "Wait, why are you telling me this?"

Dr. Reynolds lets out a breath. "My colleague, Dr. Klein, is an obstetrician. She's the one who delivered the baby Monday afternoon. Your niece is doing very well."

Booth blinks. "I have a niece?" He shakes his head. "I still don't understand why you're telling me this."

"Your niece's mother suffered a fatal postpartum hemorrhage. Dr. Klein controlled the bleeding, but the patient's heart stopped during the procedure. My colleague was able to revive her, but her brain had been deprived of oxygen for an extended period of time. The patient, your niece's mother, is currently on life support."

"Listen, Doc, you're really going to have to be more specific here because I've been awake for more than fourteen hours and you're not making any sense. What does any of this have to do with me?"

Dr. Reynolds nods. "I don't have all the information, but your brother's lawyer is waiting for you in a conference room on the third floor. He'll tell you more. I can show you up there if you would like."

Booth's eyes widen in realization. "Oh."

* * *

**_This story idea came to me out of the blue and I felt compelled to write it down. _**

**_Review and let me know if you want more. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's chapter two..._**

* * *

Booth's sitting in a chair at a giant conference table on the third floor, a packet of legal documents in front of him. All he can do is stare at them. He's been doing that for the last fifteen minutes. The hand that's holding the black pen is trembling as he attempts to make sense of what his brother's lawyer told him. He lifts his head and meets the older man's warm brown eyes.

The lawyer, Mr. Winston, clears his throat and shifts in his chair. "I understand it is a lot to think about and I'm sure you have to discuss things with your wife, so you don't have to sign anything today."

Booth nods. "This is just, it's a lot."

Mr. Winston nods. "Janie has a sister who lives in Michigan and she's on her way here now, but your brother was clear about you and your wife being his first choice for legal guardianship."

"It doesn't sound like him, you know, being this prepared."

"Janie and Jared came to me about six months ago after a mutual friend died in a car accident. This friend left behind two young children. Their father passed away from cancer a couple of years ago. She doesn't have any family, so the two children were put in foster care. Both are in the process of being adopted as siblings; however, so it worked out for them, but your brother wanted to make sure they had their bases covered in case the worst happened."

Booth swallows. "I haven't talked to Jared in close to a year," he mutters to himself, not believing that he would be his brother's first choice to raise his child.

"Your brother told me about you tumultuous relationship, but he said he knew you'd make sure his child was taken care of regardless. He trusts you, trusts your wife too, said you're excellent parents."

Booth looks down at the packet of papers again. It's all legal jargon, most of which he doesn't quite understand. "So basically if I sign this paper, if Bones signs this paper, the baby, my brother's daughter, will be ours? We'd be her legal guardians?"

Mr. Winston nods. "Yes, Mr. Booth."

Booth closes his eyes. His head hurt.

"Go home, discuss all of this with your wife, and let me know what you two decide. Your niece is being discharged tomorrow morning to social services and will be placed in foster care until a final decision is made."

Booth stands up. "No!"

Mr. Winston blinks, confused by the younger man's outburst. "Excuse me?"

Booth lets out a breath and sits back down, clenching a fist. _Damn it, Jared. _His brother had been responsible enough to make arrangements in the off-chance that both he and his girlfriend died before their daughter turned eighteen, but then he went and blew all that by getting drunk and putting himself in the middle of a dangerous situation not even thirty-six hours after his girlfriend was put on life-support, despite knowing he had a daughter to take care of.

Mr. Winston just stares at his client's brother, waiting for him to explain himself.

Booth shakes his head. He figures his brother obviously loved Janie, and drinking seemed like the best way to not feel, to forget—that he could understand. He's done that, turned to the bottle when he was in deep emotional turmoil. What he couldn't understand, though, was what his brother was thinking when he decided to go to the bar, knowing his newborn daughter needed him, but then again, his brother had always been selfish.

"Mr. Booth?"

Booth blinks and lifts his eyes, meeting the lawyer's gaze again. He clears his throat and then looks down at the papers. He grips his pen more securely and everywhere there's an 'x', he signs his full name. He sets the writing utensil down and looks at the lawyer. He knows he's going to have to have a talk with Brennan about this and she'll probably be pissed that he didn't discuss this with her before he went ahead and signed the papers, but he hopes she'll understand his decision. There's no way he's going to let this innocent child, his niece, his flesh and blood, his family, get dragged through the system if he can help it, even if statistically, babies are more likely to get adopted sooner rather than later.

Mr. Winston arches an eyebrow, surprised to say the least.

"What's her name?" Booth asks, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Ella Grace."

* * *

**_Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows. You guys are the best. I'm hoping to update this story every day, but we'll see if that works out._**

**_Let me know what you think :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Brennan's sitting up in her hospital bed with Jacob in her arms. The baby's currently asleep, his little hand curled around his mother's thumb. She brushes her fingertips against his soft, warm cheek and smiles down at him. She glances at the nightstand where her cell phone sits. She's been waiting for Booth to call her for close to three hours now. She's worried, but she figures he has a lot on his mind at the moment and he simply forgot that he said he'd call her when he arrived at the hospital.

The minute she looks away, she hears the familiar buzz of her phone. She adjusts Jacob and reaches over, grabbing the device. She quickly glances at the screen and furrows her brow. _What could Booth possibly be sending me a picture of? _She opens the message and gasps at the image of a baby girl, who looks remarkably like her partner. She reads the short message to herself, getting the answers to her unvoiced questions: _We need to talk. This is Ella Grace. I know I don't have to tell you that she's family, but just in case you couldn't guess, she's our niece. Love you. Give Prince a kiss for me. Get some rest. Call me later. _

Her hand goes numb and she swallows hard. _Niece? _She clasps her phone and looks down at her son. Booth told her to call him later, but did he really expect that she was just going to read the message and forget about it for a couple of hours? She dials his number and holds the phone to her ear, shifting on the mattress.

"_Bones, I—."_

"What is going on, Booth?" She hears him sigh.

"_Are you sitting down?"_

"Booth, you know exactly what I'm doing right now. Stop stalling. What is going on?"

"_I'm guessing you got my message?" _He takes her silence as a 'yes' and continues. _"Ella's mom and my brother's new girlfriend, Janie—."_

"I didn't know Jared had a girlfriend."

"_I didn't either, but you haven't talked to him since he and Padme split up last year. The last time I talked to him was seven months ago, but he didn't mention seeing anyone or that he was going to be a father."_

"Go on. What's wrong with Janie?"

"_Janie is on life support currently. Her sister is flying in from Michigan to make the decision. My brother, I guess, took it pretty hard, and went to a bar so he wouldn't have to deal with his grief. He got into a fight. I don't know every detail, but the trauma surgeon said he had a lot of internal injuries. He died on the operating table." _He lets out breath and swallows.

"So what you're saying is that Ella is now an orphan."

"_Well, technically her mom's still alive, but yeah, pretty much." _There's a long pause and then he adds, _"I met with Jared's lawyer. Turns out my brother had more sense than I thought."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I mean, Jared met with his lawyer about six months ago and he and Janie updated their wills. He, he named us Ella's legal guardians. I, I kind of already said we would accept. I signed the paperwork the lawyer had printed up for us earlier. I know I should have called you before, but—."_

"Are you going to fax me the paperwork or will you just be bringing it with you when you come back? I assume I have to sign, as well, since your brother named us both Ella's legal guardians."

"_Bones, just listen to me, I know I should have called you before I made this decision for both of us and our family, but the lawyer—wait, what? You're not mad?"_

"Why would I be mad?"

"_I didn't discuss it with you first. I just went ahead and made a decision that will affect all of us." _

"Ella's an orphan, Booth. She has no one."

"_You're not mad at me?"_

"Oh, I am a little mad at you, but only because you didn't call me beforehand and explain what was going on, but my decision would not have been any different. She deserves to have a family, Booth, and the foster care system is unpredictable. If your brother trusted us enough to name us Ella's legal guardians, then we should honor his wish."

"_So you're onboard with this?"_

She nods, glancing down at their son. "Yes." She pauses. "It's going to be difficult, taking care of two newborns and a three year-old, but the alternative does not sit well with me."

He heaves a sigh of relief.

"Will you be home soon?"

_"Why? Are you okay? Is Prince okay?_"

She laughs. "Booth, we're fine. I'm just wondering if you were coming back any time in the near future."

_"It's getting late, so I think I might just stay here tonight. When I hang up with you, I'm gonna ask Mr. Winston to fax you over the paperwork. You'll just read through it, sign it, and have it faxed back to him, so he can file it with the court. I'll meet with the social worker in the morning and then if all goes as planned, Ella and I will be on our way to D.C. shortly afterwards._"

She nods. "Sounds simple enough." She pauses. "What are you going to do about Jared?"

_"I'm having him sent to D.C. Once we're settled in at home, I'll make all the arrangements for his funeral."_

"Have you called Hank yet?"

_"I've been a little preoccupied, so no, but I have to call Pops soon."_

She nods.

_"This is so crazy, Bones."_

"Yes, I would have to agree." She yawns. "Are you with Ella now?"

_"Yeah. She's asleep on my chest. She's so tiny, Bones."_

She smiles. "You're a good man, Booth."

_"Thanks, Bones, but you're an even better woman. You're amazing. I don't even know why I thought you'd be pissed."_

"Well, I am _pissed_, but not because of Ella, because you didn't call me until after you signed the papers."

_"Sorry. He just, Mr. Winston said that I should go home and talk to you before I made any decision, but then he said that Ella would be discharged tomorrow to social services and be placed in foster care and I just snapped. I wasn't going to let that happen. She's my niece, for God's sake."_

"You do not have to rationalize your decision to me, Booth. I just would have liked it if you had called me before you signed those papers, but like I said, my decision would not have changed."

_"How's Prince?"_

She looks down at the newborn in her arms and adjusts his hat. "He's very content. He snores. I wonder who he inherits that from."

_"You."_

"I do _not_ snore."

He laughs. _"I'll call you before I leave tomorrow morning."_

"Like you said you'd call me when you got to the hospital earlier?"

_"Bones—."_

She shakes her head. "It's okay. You had a lot on your mind. I understand."

_"But I will call you before I leave tomorrow. I promise."_

"Okay." She pauses. "I love you."

_"I love you too, Bones. Goodnight."_

"Goodnight, Booth." They hang up at the same time and she pulls up the picture of Ella he sent her earlier. She smiles and then sighs. _What did I just get myself into? _


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Brennan's sitting up in bed, reading an anthropology journal. She glances between the pages of the journal, her sleeping son in his bassinet, and her phone, which is resting in her lap. She looks up when she hears a knock on the door and smiles. "Good morning, Ange."

Angela walks in, one child perched on her hip and another at her side, his hand clasped in hers. She lets go of Michael Vincent's hand and bends down, setting Christine on the floor.

Christine runs over to the bed, her dirty blonde waves bouncing, and looks at her mom, smiling brightly. "Mommy!"

Brennan smiles back. "Good morning, Honey. Did you have fun with Michael Vincent last night?"

Christine nods. "Lots and Lots of fun, mommy." She rubs her eyes and yawns, a sure sign that the two kids may have had a little too much fun. She looks around and wrinkles her forehead. "Where is daddy?"

"Your father's in Baltimore. He'll be home later this morning."

Now it's Angela's turn to look confused. "Sweetie, what's Booth doing in Baltimore? Shouldn't he be, I don't know, here with you and Jacob?"

Brennan looks between Christine and Michael and then finds her best friend's confused and concerned gaze again. "I'll tell you later, Ange."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'll explain everything later," Brennan repeats.

"But Booth _will _be back, right? You two didn't get into a fight last night that would cause him to flee to a different state, did you?"

Brennan scowls slightly. "No!" She pauses and picks up her phone. She pulls up the picture of Ella and shows Angela.

"That two-timing Bastard," Angela mutters under her breath.

Brennan rolls her eyes. "That's my niece, Angela."

"Oh. Really?" Angela takes the phone from her best friend and takes a closer look at the picture. "She and Jacob could be twins."

Brennan nods.

"Is that why Booth's in Maryland?"

Brennan nods again.

"He left you right after you gave birth because his brother's girlfriend was in labor? That doesn't sound like him."

"Let it go, Ange. I will explain everything later when we don't have," she looks at the kids again, "a prepubescent audience."

Angela nods. Suddenly the phone vibrates in her hand and Booth's name and picture flashes on the screen. She answers it quickly. "Congratulations, Uncle! I could kill you for leaving and Bren and the baby, though." She nods. "Yeah, yeah, she's here, hold on." She hands the phone to Brennan.

Brennan rolls her eyes and takes the phone from her best friend. "Good morning, Booth." She pauses. "Okay, I'll see you in about an hour. Love you too."

Christine points to the phone. "Daddy?"

"Hold on, Booth. Christine wants to say hello." Brennan holds the phone to her daughter's ear. "It's daddy, Sweetheart."

"Daddy! Hi. I can't find you. Where'd you go?" Christine giggles and nods her head. "I love you, daddy. Come back. Bye!" She pulls away from the phone and beams. "Daddy brinding me home a sista."

Brennan gets back on the phone. "Drive safely." She hangs up and turns her head slowly, looking up at Angela. As she suspected, her best friend's staring at her, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Hodgins knocks on the door in the midst of the staring contest and smiles. "Good morning, Dr. B."

Angela turns her head. "Honey, take Michael Vincent and Christine up to the cafeteria."

Hodgins blinks. "But Angie, we just had breakfas—."

"Then take them outside, take them on a tour of the hospital, I don't care, just go, take them away now, Jack."

Hodgins shrugs. "What's going on?"

"Questions later, Honey."

"Okay, okay, crazy woman," Hodgins mutters under his breath. "C'mon, kids, who wants to go for a walk?" He holds out his hands and both kids grab hold of one. He gives his wife another incredulous look and then the three of them leave the room.

Angela plops down in the chair by Brennan's bedside and leans forward. "What is going on, Bren?"

Brennan lets out a breath and shifts. "Booth got a call from University of Maryland Medical Center last night. Jared was in some sort of bar fight earlier, which resulted in fatal internal injuries."

"Oh, God."

"Jared's girlfriend gave birth to their daughter on Monday morning and shortly afterwards, suffered from an extensive postpartum hemorrhage. She's currently on life-support. They met with a lawyer about six months ago to update and finalize their wills, and they named Booth and I their child's legal guardians in the event of their deaths."

Angela's eyes widen. "So when Christine said that Booth is bringing her home a sister, that really means—."

"Booth is on his way here with our niece, Ella."

"Holy crap, Sweetie."

Brennan nods. "While I am apprehensive about taking care of two newborns and a three year-old, the alternative, Ella in foster care, is not an option. I believe we made the right decision, even if it will be difficult and it will take time to adjust to our new lives."

Angela smiles. "You get two for the price of one, twins without the extra weight gain and discomfort." She pauses. "Can I see her picture again?"

Brennan pulls up the picture of Ella and hands the phone to her best friend.

Angela smiles. "She's such a cutie." She pauses. "What you and Booth are doing for her, Sweetie, it's admirable. If only there were more people in this world like you two."

Brennan clears her throat and blinks back tears, cursing the hormones silently.

"So when do I get to meet my new surprise niece?"

Brennan laughs. "Booth should be here in about forty-five minutes, so you'll get to meet her then. I, too, am excited to see her."

"Do you need anything, Sweetie?"

Brennan shakes her head. "I'm okay, but thank you." She pauses. "I might actually take a quick nap before Booth gets here. I didn't sleep very well last night."

"'Cause you didn't have your teddy bear to cuddle with?" Angela teases with a smirk.

"Angela, I haven't slept with a teddy bear since I was four."

"I meant, Booth, Bren."

Brennan nods. "Oh, yes, even with Jacob here, it was quite lonely without him."

"Aw."

Brennan rolls her eyes. "I have grown accustomed to him being around, that's all."

"I'll let you nap, then, but you better believe I'll be back later. I wanna meet Ella." Angela pauses. "And don't worry about a thing, Sweetie. Jack and I will keep Christine occupied until Booth shows up."

"Thank you, Ange."

"What are best friends for?" Angela smiles and gives Brennan a quick hug. She walks over to the bassinet and brushes her knuckle against Jacob's cheek, smiling down at the newborn. She looks at Brennan and waves as she walks towards the door. "Sweet dreams." With that, she leaves and disappears down the hallway.

Brennan sets the journal on the bedside table and shimmies down the mattress. She rolls over to face her son and tugs on the sheets. She lets out a breath and looks through the clear plastic walls of the bassinet, watching him sleep until she can no longer keep her eyes open.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth sets Ella down in the infant carrier he had in the back of his SUV for when they would bring Jacob home from the hospital and straps her in. He covers her in the pink and purple star blanket his brother and Janie had brought with them and presses a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. "Don't worry, El, Bones and I will take good care of ya," he whispers to her as he stands up straighter.

He hears footsteps approaching him, but he doesn't look up or turn his head, assuming it to just be a nurse here to check on the other newborns in the nursery. He tickles Ella's chin and fixes her pink and blue knit cap. "You're gonna have a big brother and big sister and a twin brother. Okay, so he's two days younger than you, but who cares about a stupid technicality." He locks the handle in place and smiles. "Just wait til' you meet everyone, especially Bones. You're gonna love her. She's a great mo—."

"Mr. Booth?"

He finally turns his head, glancing down at a petite blonde woman with blue eyes standing there. He studies her for a second, observing her slightly disheveled appearance. He raises an eyebrow and instinctually steps between the mystery woman and the baby carrier. "Depends on who's asking."

The woman flashes him a friendly smile and fiddles with the buttons on her plaid blouse. "My name is Genevieve Porter."

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

She shakes her head. "No. I'm Janie's younger sister."

He nods. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry for your loss." He relaxes a little, shifting his weight.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for your loss, too."

"Thanks."

She sniffles and takes a step forward. "Did you, did your brother tell you about the baby?"

He shakes his head. "No."

"My sister told me the minute she found out. She was really excited. She never wanted kids, like me, but the second that stick turned positive, it was like a switch turned on inside her, you know? She called me that night, asking for advice about how to tell Jared about the baby. They were just seeing each other casually, so she wasn't sure how he'd take the news. A baby is a big deal. It's a scary thing, especially if it's unexpected."

He nods. "Yeah, I know." He pauses. "They were just seeing each other casually?"

"At the time she found out she was pregnant, yeah."

"Have you been down to see your sister?"

She shakes her head. "Not yet. I'm trying to mentally prepare myself. She's the only family I have. Our parents died when I was thirteen. She put her future on hold to raise me. I'm still trying to process everything."

"So you and Janie were close?"

"As close as two people can get, Mr. Booth." She pauses. "My sister told me about their plans in case she and Jared died before their kid was eighteen, said Jared told her you and your wife would take her in a heartbeat." She sighs. "I hope that's really the case."

He nods, glancing over his shoulder at the sleeping newborn. "Yeah. Bones, I mean, my wife and I are taking her. We signed the paperwork last night." He pauses. "That's not, that isn't a problem, right?"

She laughs. "God, no. No problem here, sir. My sister knew I'd make a lousy mother to her kid or any kid for that matter. I don't want kids. I'm not really ready for that kind of responsibly right now anyway. I mean, if you and your wife didn't take her, yeah, I'd do it, for my sister, for my niece, but it's not a problem at all." She pauses. "Will she be your first child?"

He shakes his head and lets out a laugh. "Not even close."

"So she'll have siblings. That's good. She deserves to have a family—mom, dad, and siblings."

He nods and looks at his watch. "Look, I'd love to stand here and chat with you all morning, but I need to get back to D.C."

"Yeah, of course." She pauses. "I'm sure you already know this, but you're good people, you and your wife. It seems like Janie and Jared chose the right people to be Ella's legal guardians."

He smiles. "Thanks." He takes out a index card and a pen from his pocket and scribbles down his phone number and address. He hands it to the young woman and smiles. "If you'd like to visit Ella, just give me a call, and that's our address if you want to send birthday cards or Christmas cards or whatever."

She takes the index card and stares down at it. She offers him a smile, a nod, and a soft 'goodbye' before she walks away.

He looks at the baby and tucks in the sides of her blanket. He watches her yawn and open her eyes for a few seconds before closing them and drifting back to sleep. "Let's go home, little noodle." He lifts the carrier and heads out of the hospital nursery.


	6. Chapter 6

Brennan's sitting up in bed, her newborn son cradled in one arm, her daughter cuddled in her side holding a book. "Tell your baby brother what kind of animal that is, Sweetheart."

Christine points at the picture and smiles. "A cow. Cows go moooooo."

_This picture is highly inaccurate_. "Honey, just remember that real-life cows don't wear sunglasses."

Christine giggles.

Brennan flips the page.

Christine points at the picture again. "Dat's a cat. Cats go meow," she says proudly, imitating the sound.

Brennan nods. "Good job." She flips another page and smiles. "What's that a picture of, Christine?"

Christine squints. "A car. Cars go vroom, vroom, vroom." She plays with one of her brother's socked feet and turns the page with her free hand. "Dat's a dolphin. They go squeak, squeak," she says with a high-pitched voice and flaps her arms and bucks her head. She points to her mom's necklace and smiles at it. "Dat's a dolphin too."

Brennan nods. "Yes, Sweetheart, that's correct."

"Where is daddy, mommy?"

"He's on his way. He'll be here soon."

"Wit my sista?"

Brennan pulls her daughter closer. "Her name is Ella. She's your cousin, but your daddy and I will be taking care of her as if she's your sister."

Christine just shrugs. "La-La."

Brennan smiles. "Yes. Ella Grace. She's a baby."

"Like Prince."

"Yes."

Christine looks at her book again and flips the page. "Dat's a monkey! Monkeys say ooh-ooh-aah-aah."

_That is not a monkey. It is a gorilla. Why didn't I look at this book before I bought it? _Brennan shrugs and nods anyway.

"I smart like you, mommy."

Brennan kisses the top of her daughter's head. "You're very smart."

Christine closes the book and throws it down on the floor. "I done wit dat."

"That wasn't very nice, Honey. Please pick the book up off the floor and put it on the nightstand."

Christine pouts and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Now, please, Christine."

Christine grumbles as she slips from the mattress. She stoops down and picks up the book. She ends up sitting down on the floor and opening the book again instead of putting in on the bedside table.

Brennan looks over at her and shakes her head. "You can come back up here and read to me, Honey. I'm not upset with you for throwing the book."

Christine turns her head. "I compfy, mommy."

Brennan laughs. "Okay." She kisses her son on the forehead and leans back against the pillows. Just as she relaxes, her phone rings. She sits up again and reaches for it. She's about to curse whoever is calling her right now, but upon glancing at the screen, she smiles. Her stomach quenches suddenly, wondering why he's calling her. She shifts on the mattress and answers the call without any more thought about his motives. "Hi, Booth."

_"Hi, Bones. There's a pretty nasty wreck ahead of me, so I'm stuck in traffic. I got held up at the hospital and now this dumb traffic jam, so I'm just calling to let you know I'll be a little later than I said I was going to be."_

She nods. "That's fine." She pauses and glances at their newborn son. "Booth?"

_"Is something wrong?"_

She shakes her head. "No, no, everything is fine. I was just, I've been thinking and I was wondering if you'd be averse to the idea of changing our son's name."

_"Why?"_

"The more I look at him, the more I think he just doesn't look like a Jacob. I'm probably making no sense right now, but—."

_"I was thinking the same thing, actually." _He pauses. _"Why don't we just stick with his middle name? I think he looks like a Ryan, don't you?"_

"I was actually thinking along those lines, as well."

_"Great minds think alike, Bones, though we both know your mind is greater than mine._" He smiles, even though he knows she can't see him. _"How's Christine?"_

She glances at the floor and notices that their daughter is now reading the book to her stuffed dog, Rufus. She smiles and turns her focus back to the phone conversation she's in the middle of. "She's reading to Rufus." She pauses. "She is very excited that she is going to have a sister, which I knew she would be, seeing how disappointed she was when we informed her that she was going to have little brother."

_"But she loves Prince._"

"Now. She was not too keen on the idea months ago."

"_Yeah." _He pauses. _"Hey, traffic's on the move. I gotta go. The road's clear once you get past the accident site, so unless I hit anymore traffic, I'll see you in about an hour."_

She nods. "Okay." She pauses. "I love you."

_"Love you too, Bones. See you soon." _

"Bye." She hangs up first and sets the phone down on the bedside table. She turns her head and notices that Christine is now asleep on the floor, curled in a ball, hugging Rufus close to her body, the book acting as her pillow. She smiles and shakes her head. She leans back on the pillows and glances at her son, who is also now asleep. "I suppose your older sister was more comfortable than I thought."

* * *

Brennan opens her eyes about two hours later, a little disoriented. The last thing she remembers is hanging up the phone after talking to Booth and then closing her eyes. She cranes her neck and glances at the clock, nearly choking on her saliva when she realizes how much time has passed. She rubs her cheek and fights back a yawn, leaning back against the pillows again. She sits up abruptly, realizing that she had been holding her son before she fell asleep, but now her arms are empty.

"Hey there, sleepyhead."

She jumps at the sound of Booth's voice and turns her head, noticing him sitting beside her bed, a playful smile gracing his lips. She swallows and her eyebrow arches slowly. "Have you been sitting there long?"

He looks at the clock and shrugs. "A half hour, give or take a few minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She pushes herself up fully, sitting back against the pillows and tugging on the sheets.

"You haven't had a good night's sleep in months. I thought you deserved some rest."

She nods and looks around. "Where's Christine?"

"Your dad stopped by about ten minutes ago. He took Christine to the cafeteria to get some lunch. She hasn't met Ella yet, though. She was too distracted to even notice. I told your dad to bring you back a salad and a bag of pretzels just in case you were hungry when you woke up."

"Oh, okay."

"Um, why was our daughter sleeping on the floor, Bones?"

She laughs. "I have no idea. You should ask her."

He smiles. "I'll be sure to do that." He laughs. "So there's someone I want you to meet." He stands up and walks over to the extra bassinet that is now in the room. He scoops the swaddled newborn into his arms and places a small kiss on her forehead. He turns around and carries her over to the bed. He smiles down at Brennan and repositions Ella, getting her ready to hand her over. "Bones, this is Ella." He glances at the baby, who for a brief moment opens her eyes. "El, this is Bo—mom." He lowers the baby into Brennan's open and waiting arms and walks back over to the pair of bassinets. He lifts his son up and rocks him gently as he makes his way to the chair. He sinks down and draws the baby closer to his body.

Brennan looks down at the baby in her arms, tracing the curve of Ella's cheek with her fingertips. "She's beautiful."

He looks over at her and smiles. "I don't know how my brother could look at that sweet, pudgy face and not only walk away but get drunk too. He knew. He knew she needed him."

Brennan's barely listening to him. She knows he's talking to her because she can hear his voice, but she's just so captivated by the baby girl in her arms to pay attention to the actual words. She adjusts her arms when Ella starts to wiggle and whimper slightly. "Shhh, you're all right, Sweetheart."

"Bones, I was doing some thinking on the drive back." He pauses. "Bones? Earth to Bones."

Brennan shakes her head and looks over at him. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

He laughs. "So, um, we weren't expecting to have another baby in the house, so we kinda need to go shopping for more stuff."

She nods in agreement. "I am sure Angela and Hodgins wouldn't mind letting us borrow Michael Vincent's nursery furniture. It would complement the pieces we already have. Christine's crib bedding is still in fairly good condition, so we can use that until we find the time to go out and purchase something new." She pauses. "Or we could contact Jared's lawyer and see about obtaining all the clothing, furniture, and other essential items Janie and your brother bought for her. That, I suppose, would be the most practical option."

He nods. "Yeah."

"Do you have any other ideas?"

He shakes his head. "You pretty much covered all our options, Bones." He pauses. "I'll call the lawyer later today." He turns his head towards the door when he hears a knock on the door and sits back in the chair. "Oh hey, Sweets."

"Good after—holy crap." Sweets' mouth drops open as his eyes dart back and forth between the partners. "Wha—how—I know human cloning is relatively possible, but—this is weird."

Booth laughs. "Maybe you should sit down."

Sweets shakes his head and runs his hand back through his hair. He attempts to speak, but nothing but a strangled noise escapes. He remains silent, his brain still trying to process what he's seeing. Yesterday there was only one baby, he was sure of that, but now there are two of them. He rubs his eyes, thinking maybe he's just seeing things. With his vision clear, he swallows and takes a second look. Nope, still two babies.

"Oh my God, where is she? Let me see the little angel." Angela pushes past Sweets and walks farther into the room. "Oh, Sweetie, she's precious." She pauses. "Can I hold her?"

Brennan nods and lifts the baby up, allowing Angela to cradle her in her own arms.

"Bren, she's even more adorable in person." Angela beams at the newborn. "Hi, Ella. I'm your Auntie Angela," she coos. "Aw," she exclaims when the baby yawns.

Booth looks over at Sweets, who is still standing in the doorway, frozen, his mouth agape, and his eyes wide. "Are you okay over there, Sweets?"

Sweets just shakes his head.

Brennan tosses a smile at Booth before looking over at the young psychologist. "Dr. Sweets, this is our niece, Ella. She was born on Monday."

Sweets lets out a breath. _Okay, so I'm not totally nuts. _"Niece? Oh, I see."

Brennan nods and glances at Booth. "Do you wish to tell him what's going on or should I?"

"I'll do it." Booth looks at Sweets again. "My brother died last night and—."

"Agent Booth, I'm so sorry. If there's anything—."

Booth holds up his hand. "Save it, kid. I'm fine."

"Well, if I recall correctly, you and your brother have always had a very complicated relationship and you haven't spoken to your brother in months. That—."

"What did I just say?" Booth pauses, lowering his voice and expelling a breath. He glances down at his son, which is all it takes for most of the anger and annoyance to just fade away. He lifts head and looks at Sweets. "My brother's girlfriend, Ella's mother, is currently on life-support. In her current condition, she can't care for Ella. Six months ago, Jared and Janie sat down with a lawyer and updated their wills. They named Bones and me as their daughter's legal guardians. I got the call last night, we signed the necessary paperwork shortly after that, and here we are."

Brennan nods, as if to corroborate Booth's retelling.

Sweets blinks. "You took her in…just like that?"

"Do you disapprove of our decision, Dr. Sweets?" Brennan questions, quirking an eyebrow. "As a person who has been through the foster care system, you should understand our reasoning."

Sweets shakes his head. "No, of course I don't disapprove of your decision, Dr. Brennan. I find it very commendable, actually." He smiles. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Booth and Brennan say in unison, sharing a look and a smile afterwards.

Angela hands Ella back to Brennan reluctantly and sighs. "I have to get back to lab, but if you guys need anything, just call." She looks at Brennan. "Get some rest, Sweetie. You're gonna need your energy. A three year-old and two newborns—phew," she swipes her hand across her forehead and adds, "I'm exhausted just thinking about it." She laughs. "I'll come back to visit tonight after work."

Brennan nods. "You don't have to. I'm sure you'd rather spend the evening at home with your husband and child."

"I'll just stop in and say hi, then." Angela smiles and tickles Ella's cheek with her knuckle. "Welcome to the family, little angel."

* * *

**_Next up: Christine meets Ella and Booth and Brennan share the news with Parker _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_You guys are awesome. Thanks. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Brennan walks out of the bathroom and stops short. A smile slowly appears on her face when she notices Booth sitting in the chair by the bed, Ella cradled in one arm and Ryan cradled in the other, and making funny faces at the two newborns. "You look like you need some help."

Booth's head pops up and he blinks. "Oh, um, no, I'm good." He casts his gaze downwards and smiles at the babies, pressing a kiss to each of their foreheads.

She walks around the bed and carefully takes Ryan from him anyway. She gets on the mattress and slips under the covers, readjusting the baby once she gets comfortable. She kisses his head and glances over at Booth again. "She's going to be afraid of you if you keep making that face at her."

"She loves it, Bones. Babies love funny faces." He tickles Ella stomach and rocks her. "Isn't that right, El?" He looks at Brennan after the baby sticks out her tongue at him. "See, she loves it."

Brennan nods. "Whatever you say, Booth." She looks over at the door when she hears a faint knock. "Hi, Dad."

"Hi, Honey." Max walks farther into the room, his hand firmly placed in his granddaughter's. He lets go once he reaches the foot of the bed and looks between his daughter and his son-in-law. "Is there something you two want to tell me?"

Christine turns her head and her eyes widen. "Daddy, is dat my sista?" She scurries over to him and peers at the baby in his arms.

Booth smiles. "Don't I get a 'hi, daddy?'"

"Hi, daddy. Is dat my sista?" Christine points at the newborn.

"Don't point, Christine. That's rude," Brennan scolds from the bed.

Christine lowers her hand. "Daddy," she whines.

Booth nods. "Yeah, Princess. This is Ella. Can you say hi?"

Christine waves. "Hi, La-La!"

He presses a finger to his lips. "Shhhh."

"Hi, La-La," Christine says again, her voice barely lower than it was the first time she shouted the greeting.

Max sets the salad container and bag of pretzels on the tray and stares at his daughter. "Honey?"

Brennan draws her bottom lip into her mouth, trying to find the right words to say. She lets out a breath and straightens her shoulders. "Dad, this is Ella."

"Yes, I got that, Tempe. I was looking for more of an explanation for why Christine thinks Ella's her sister."

"Because for all intents and purposes, she is," Brennan answers matter-of-factly. "Biologically, Ella is Christine's cousin, but because her mother and father are deceased, legally she is now our responsibility as per her parents' request." She pauses. "Ergo, Christine and Ella are sisters."

Max looks at Booth, a saddened expression replacing the confused one he was sporting moments before. "My condolences," he says, assuming that either the baby's mother or father was related to his son-in-law.

Booth nods. "Thanks, Max."

"Daddy, I wanna hold La-La." Christine bats her eyelashes at her father, her big blue eyes wide and staring back at him. "Pleeeease."

Booth nods and stands up. He sets the baby down in her bassinet for a minute in order to help Christine into the chair he had just vacated. "Scoot all the way back."

Christine shimmies back, wiggling her butt and twisting her upper body, waving her elbows in the air. She looks up at her dad and smiles. "I ready, daddy."

Booth nods and picks Ella up again. He lowers the baby into the three year-old's open arms and moves her hands into the right positions. "Tell me when your arms get tired."

Christine lowers her head and places a tender kiss on her sister's head.

Booth stands behind the chair, listening to the hush conversation his daughter is having with the baby, a smile permanently fixed on his face. He looks over at Brennan and notices she's not even paying attention to the scene beside her. "Now who's the scary one?" He teases.

Brennan looks up, her cheeks flushed. "I—."

Booth flashes her his best smile, but a second later then it disappears and is replaced with an apprehensive expression. "We should call Parker and tell him the big news."

Brennan reaches for her phone and dials her stepson's number. She sighs and hangs up not even a minute later. "It went straight to voicemail. I'll try the house phone." She presses the keys and listens to ring after ring. After about the fifth ring, she disconnects. "They're not answering." She pauses. "Should I try Rebecca?"

Booth nods. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Brennan attempts to get a hold of Rebecca, but her phone, like Parker's, goes straight to voicemail. She leaves a quick message and hangs up.

"It's only 6:30 PM there. It's not like them to not answer their phones—_any_ of their phones."

"Perhaps, they're just busy."

Booth shrugs.

"I'm sure they're fine, Booth. Parker or Rebecca will call me back when they see that I called. There's nothing to worry about. We don't always answer our phones either. You shouldn't jump to any conclusions."

Booth nods. "It's just not like them. It makes me kinda nervous."

Brennan offers him an understanding smile and kisses the top of her son's head, displacing the knit cap in the process, revealing the blondish-brown hair underneath.

"But you're right. It's probably nothing. Parker probably ran out his battery texting his friends, Rebecca probably just turned her phone off for a meeting and forgot she never turned it back on, and they're probably out to eat or something."

"Surely you've encountered this problem before, Booth."

"Yeah, two weeks ago when Parker broke his arm skateboarding," Booth mutters.

"Daddy!"

Booth looks at Christine, his eyes wide in panic. "What's wrong, Princess?"

Christine scrunches up her nose. "She stinks."

Booth laughs and takes Ella from Christine's arms. "I'll change her real quick," he says, directing his statement towards Brennan. He grabs some supplies from their already stocked diaper bag and disappears into the bathroom, leaving the door halfway open.

Christine turns around and slips from the chair. She steps closer to her mother's bedside and grabs hold of her brother's foot, moving it up and down.

"You have to be gentle, Honey. Ryan is not a baby doll."

Max sits in the now empty chair. "I thought his name was Jacob."

"It was, but we changed it."

Max nods. "He looks more like a Ryan anyway." He pauses. "So two babies, huh?"

She shrugs. "Yes."

Booth walks back out into the room and over to Max. "Would you like to hold your granddaughter, Max?" He doesn't wait for a verbal answer; the smile on the older man's face is enough. He hands over the baby, playing with her fingers before he stands up straight and turns around. He hoists Christine high into the air, eliciting high-pitched squeals and giggles from the three year-old, and sets her down on his hip. He gives her kiss and tilts his head to look at her. "So what do you think? Should we keep her?"

Christine wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a slobbery kiss on his cheek. "Tank you, Daddy. I _love_ my sista."

He smiles. "Just don't forget that you have two brothers too."

Christine shakes her head. "I _love_ my brovas always."

"Well, that's good to hear."

Booth's eyes widen and his jaw drops. _I'm hearing things, _he thinks as he spins around. He blinks and swallows hard. "Parker," he gasps out.

Parker adjusts the duffle bag strap on his shoulder and smiles. "Hi, Dad. Did ya miss me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan smiles at her stepson and looks at Booth, who's now looking at her. She raises an eyebrow and repositions the newborn in her arms, suppressing the nerve to say 'I told you so'.

Booth just rolls his eyes, reading her face and knowing instantly what's on the tip of her tongue. He walks over to Parker, throws his arms around the teenager, and pulls him into a hug. When his son tries to resist the public display, he just tightens the embrace

Parker hugs him back with the arm that isn't in a sling and after about a minute, he attempts to free himself from his father's death grip again. "Dad, you're squishing me!"

Booth reluctantly drops his arms and steps back. He swallows and messes up his oldest son's overgrown hair. "You need a haircut, Bub."

"I get on a plane and fly all the way over here from England and that's the first thing you say to me?" Parker laughs.

Booth pulls the boy into him for another quick hug and backs off again. He stands behind him and rests his hands on his shoulders, steering him towards the bed. "Bones and I have to talk to you about something."

Parker stops short and narrows his eyes. He looks between Max and Brennan and tilts his head up. "Why are Bones and Grandpa Max _both_ holding babies?"

"That's what we have to talk to you about." Booth pauses. "Parks, this is Ella. She's your cousin."

Parker lets out a breath. "Oh. I thought you were gonna say she was my sister."

"Well—."

Parker turns his head and stares up at his dad. "You said Bones was only having _one_ baby and you said it was a boy."

"Bones did only have one baby and it is a boy. I said that Ella was your cousin, buddy."

"If she's my cousin, how can she be my sister too?" Parker furrows his brows, not sure what his dad is trying to say. "I don't understand."

"Look, Bub, I—Uncle Jared, he, he passed away last night and his girlfriend is on life support. Bones and I are legally responsible for Ella now."

Parker nods. "Oh. That makes sense." He pauses. "What happened? To Uncle Jared, I mean."

"He got into a fight."

"What kind of fight?"

Booth sighs. "That's not important, Parker."

"So it was the bad kind of fighting, not like boxing or wrestling." Parker pauses. "There was always something off about him."

"Parker."

Parker shrugs. "I guess it's sad. I never really knew Uncle Jared, though. I saw him like five times in my whole life. But he was your brother, so I'm sorry, dad."

Booth nods and changes the subject. "How long are you staying?"

Parker shrugs. "Mom's parking the car, so you can ask her when she gets up here."

"Okay." Booth squeezes his son's shoulders. "I'm glad you're here, Bub." He smiles. "Well, you've got two babies to meet."

Parker walks towards the side of the bed and stands near the bedside table. He looks down at the newborn in his stepmom's arms and reaches for his little hand, smiling when Ryan clutches his big brother's index finger. "Killer grip, little dude."

Brennan looks up at Parker and smiles. "It's nice to see you, Parker. We've missed you very much."

"I've missed you guys too." Parker bends his knees and drapes his non-casted arm around Brennan's neck, giving her a somewhat awkward half hug. He straightens out and smiles at his brother for a few minutes until he feels a tug on his basketball shorts. He looks down and lets go of his brother's hand. He bends his knees and hoists Christine up into the air.

Christine throws her arms around her big brother and wraps her legs around his waist. "Ark."

Parker sighs and wraps his arm around his little sister, giving in to the hug. "I missed you, Ladybug." He sets her down on the floor again and links his hand with hers when she grabs onto it.

Christine tugs on his hand and looks at the baby in her grandfather's arms. "Dis is La-La. She my sista."

Parker looks down at the newborn and smiles. "If she's your sister, then she's my sister too, Ladybug," he says, brushing his knuckle against the baby's cheek.

* * *

A minute later, a knock on the door interrupts the moment. Booth turns around, walks over to the intruder, and smiles. "Why didn't you call to tell me you were coming for a visit, Becca?"

Rebecca shrugs. "It was Parker's idea to surprise you and Temperance."

"Did you guys have a good flight?"

She adjusts her purse and nods. "We hit some turbulence halfway here, but other than that, the flight was fine."

"How long are you guys planning on staying?"

"Well, my return flight is on Tuesday."

He blinks. "_Your_ return flight?"

She smiles. "I'm here to set some things up and then I have to get back to the office to finish up a few things. If things go as planned, I'll be back around the 15th of August. I know this is last minute and I should have called, but I was wondering if you and Temperance wouldn't mind having Parker stay with you until then."

"Wait, are you and Parker moving back here permanently?"

She nods. "More or less. I'll have to go back for two weeks every three months, but Parker won't be going back with me." She pauses. "I'm not seeing anyone currently, not since Brent and I called off our engagement eighteen months ago, and Parker's getting to that age where he needs a male's influence in his life. He's been asking to spend more time with you and I've run out of excuses as to why he can't. It was time."

He just stares at her, his mouth hanging open.

"I know you and Temperance will have your hands full with Christine and the baby and two months is a long time, but—."

He holds up his hand to stop her. "He can stay with us, Rebecca. It's not a problem."

"Are you sure? Because I called my parents and they said it was fine for him to stay with them until I come back."

"I'm sure. I haven't seen him in six months. I'm his father. Being a some-holidays-every-other-weekend-and-an-occasiona l-weekday parent was never enough for me. You should know that. I want him to stay with Bones and me. It's no problem at all, really, Becca."

She heaves a sigh of relief. Part of her knew he wouldn't object to the arrangement, but the other part was a little bit nervous. "Good, okay." She smiles. "Yesterday when I told him about the fact that he wasn't coming back with me, he hugged me so hard that he almost broke one or two of my ribs. He hasn't hugged me willingly in at least ten months and hasn't hugged me that hard in years. He couldn't sit still on the plane ride over here, and on the drive from the airport to the hospital, he wouldn't shut up about meeting his new baby brother."

He smiles.

"He's going to miss his friends, of course, but he's more excited to be able to see you more often than he is upset that he had to say goodbye to all his friends."

He turns his attention to Parker, who is now sitting in the chair with Christine on his lap, the two of them both holding their baby sister. He sighs, his mind drifting to the reason why Ella was even here with them.

She notices his smile falter and his eyes darken. "Is everything alright, Seeley?"

He nods. "Yeah, um, actually no. My brother died last night."

She blinks and rests her hand on his arm. "I'm so sorry."

He sighs. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"I understand." She pauses. "I was thinking of heading to the hotel to check-in. Will Parker be okay here with you and Temperance for a few hours?"

He nods, turning his head back to his ex. "Yeah. I'll drop him off at the hotel later tonight. That gives us a chance to catch up and for him to get to know his new brother and sister."

"Wait. Did you just say brother _and_ sister?" She pauses. "Your brother had a kid?"

"Her name is Ella. Jared's girlfriend gave birth to his daughter on Monday. It's a long story, and truthfully, I'm tired of telling it. I think you can figure out the rest."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, that changes everything. Are you sure it's okay for Parker to stay with you and Temperance for two months now? I mean, two newborns and a three-year-old, you probably have your hands full already without adding a teenager into the mix."

"Parker's fourteen. I'm sure he's not _that_ much trouble, Becca. He's my son and I love him. I don't know what else to say to convince you that it is okay and that I want him to stay with us."

"Shouldn't you discuss this with your wife?"

"Bones will be cool with it. She loves him and Parker loves her too."

She nods and hands him a piece of paper. "This is the name of the hotel we're staying at and that's our room number."

He nods. "I'll drop him off after dinner."

"Sounds good." She smiles and walks over to where Parker is standing. She pulls out her wallet and hands him a room key. "Your dad will drop you off at the hotel later tonight. The room number is 422, but if you forget, your dad's got it written down." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

Parker wipes off his cheek. "Ah, mom, did ya have to do that _here_?"

"Yes. I'm your mom. I can kiss you whenever and wherever I want." She kisses him again just because and walks towards the door. "Thanks, Seeley."

"Yeah, no problem." He gives her a quick hug and waves as she leaves.

* * *

Booth walks over to the group and places a hand on Brennan's shoulder, his focus back on Parker and Christine holding Ella with Max standing close by, just in case.

Brennan looks up at him and arches an eyebrow. "What was Rebecca thanking you for?"

He blinks and looks at her. "Huh?"

"Rebecca just thanked you. I asked why."

"Oh, uh, I told her it'd be okay for Parker to stay with us for a while when she goes back to England on Sunday."

"What do you mean? Isn't he going back with her?"

He shakes his head. "They're moving back here. She just has some stuff to finish up."

"And what do you mean by 'for a while'? A couple weeks? A month?"

"Two months."

"You must be happy about that. I know how much you wish you could see him more often." She smiles at him.

His smile widens. "Yeah. It's great, isn't it?"

She laughs at the goofy grin on his face. "It's great, Booth."

He leans down and presses a kiss to her lips, his hand cupping her cheek. "I love you," he whispers as he pulls back.

She nods. "I love you too."

Max clears his throat.

Booth turns his head and swallows, his cheeks now tinged a rosy pink color. He forgot they aren't alone.

Max claps his hand against his son-in-law's arm and smiles at his daughter. "I'm gonna head out, Honey."

"You're welcome to stay, Dad."

Max shakes his head. "I don't want to intrude. You've had visitors in and out of your room constantly for the last few hours. You need your rest and you all need some time to catch up as a family. I'll see you later, Sweetheart." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and smiles. He shakes Ryan's little hand and smiles at him. "I'll see you later, buddy." He turns around and looks down at his granddaughter, who has gotten off the chair. "Psst, Chrissy."

Christine looks up at Max and gives him a toothy grin. "Is you leavin?"

Max nods. "So give me a hug, would you?"

Christine throws herself into his legs and hugs him. She steps back and looks up at him, waving. "Buh-bye. Come back."

Max stoops down and pokes her in the stomach, causing her to giggle. "Of course I'll come back, silly. I'll see you later, Sweet Pea." He stands up and rests his hand on Parker's shoulder. "Nice seeing you again, kid."

"Bye, Grandpa Max."

Max smiles and looks down at Ella. "Bye, Sweetheart. I'll see you soon." He turns around and looks between Booth and Brennan. "If you ever need a babysitter, you know you can always call me. Something tells me you're going to need one."

Booth laughs, shifting his gaze from the baby in his son's arms, to his three year-old daughter, to the baby asleep in his wife's arms, and then finally back to his father-in-law. "Drive safe, Max."

"Take care." Max waves to the group of six and leaves the room.

Booth takes Ella from Parker and sets her in the bassinet. He then takes Ryan from Brennan, setting him down in the other one. He collapses in the second chair and lifts his daughter up, plopping her down on his lap and looping his arm around her. He looks at Parker and smiles. "So Bub, tell us what you've been up to."

* * *

**_A/N: This might be the last update for a while. This weekend and next week are really hectic._**

**_Next up: B&B bring the babies home :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan had fallen asleep in the new recliner in the living room shortly after they returned home from the hospital an hour and a half ago.

Booth's currently standing in the kitchen, putting away the groceries and various other food items that their friends had brought over earlier. It's taking him longer to do than usual because he keeps stopping and looking into the living room, watching his partner as she sleeps unencumbered in his leather chair. He smiles and turns back to the groceries.

Parker walks into the kitchen and grabs an orange from the fruit bowl, tossing it up and catching it. "I'm bored."

Booth shuts the refrigerator door and looks at his son. "Well, you can always help me put the groceries away."

Parker rolls his eyes. "I should have just kept my mouth shut," he mutters under his breath and digs his thumb nail into the rind.

Booth busies himself with putting the rest of the stuff away, glancing periodically at his son as he consumes the piece of fruit. "How does it feel to be back, Bub?"

Parker looks up mid-chew and swallows. "It feels weird."

Booth laughs, taking a coke out of the refrigerator and setting it down in front of his son. "You know Bones and I love you, that we want you here, and that you're welcome to stay with us whenever your mom gets on your last nerve, right?"

Parker nods. "Yeah," he says with a laugh.

"Your mom should be here soon to pick you up."

"She was meeting with the realtor today, I think."

"That's what she told me, yeah."

"We drove by the house last night. It's got a pool—a really big pool."

Booth laughs. "Who cares what the rest of the house looks like, right, as long as there's a pool? That's the most important thing."

"Of course. I'm glad we understand each other, dad."

Brennan emerges from the living room, rubbing her eyes as she stumbles into the kitchen. She brushes her messy hair out of her face and clears her throat, swallowing. "Hey," she whispers, sleep still evident in her voice.

Booth smiles at her, pressing a kiss to her cheek when she slides up beside him. "Hey." He pauses. "I put everything away."

She nods. "I see that."

"Did you have a nice nap?"

"Yes, but it wasn't nearly long enough." She pauses. "I should go check on the babies. Did you call the lawyer back and inquire about getting Ella's things from your brother's place?"

"Yeah. I left a message with his secretary. He wasn't in the office."

She's about to respond when the doorbell rings. "I'll get it. It's probably Rebecca," she says, glancing at Parker. She heads through the living room and into the foyer. With her hand on the lock, she checks the peephole and then turns the deadbolt and opens the door. She gives the blonde woman a smile and motions for her to come in. "How did your meeting go with the realtor?"

Rebecca follows Brennan into the living room and smiles back. "It went well. I signed all the paperwork. My realtor said the house would be move-in ready by the time I return in August."

"That's good."

"One last thing I have to worry about." Rebecca pauses. "Parker, Honey, let's go."

Parker stands up and cleans up the remnants of his orange.

"Seeley, I'll drop him off here tomorrow morning on the way to the airport."

Booth nods. "Sounds good. Are you sure you don't need a ride?"

"I'm sure. I have to return the rental car to the lot anyway."

Booth slaps his son on the back and smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early," Parker grumbles. "Doesn't it make more sense for me to just, you know, sleep here tonight? That way I don't have to wake up with the roosters?"

"I'm sure your mom wants some time with you before she leaves for two months, Bub."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Parker walks into the living room, his father following him. "See ya later, Bones."

"See you later," Brennan replies, smiling at her stepson. She holds the door open as he and Rebecca file out and then shuts it behind them, turning the lock once again. She lets a yawn escape and runs her hand back through her hair, her eyes widening at the realization of how she must look. "Oh."

Booth stifles a laugh. "You look beautiful, Bones."

She rolls her eyes and turns to the mirror hung up in the hall. "I can't believe I answered the door looking like, looking like this." She pulls her scraggily hair up into a ponytail and shakes her head. She turns to walk into the living room, only to stop and sigh when the soft cries filter through the baby monitor on the side table.

"C'mon." He follows her up the steps and into the nursery.

* * *

When the two of them enter the nursery, the baby responsible for the crying becomes apparent. Brennan pads over to the travel crib and scoops Ella up into her arms while Booth walks over to the actual crib set up against one of the side walls.

Booth peers over top of it and smiles down at his son, who is still miraculously still sleeping.

It doesn't take long, however, for Ryan's eyes to pop open and for him to start wailing at the top of his lungs.

Booth sighs, knowing it was inevitable, and lifts the newborn from the confines of his crib. He presses a kiss to the top of his head and rocks him back and forth slowly, whispering to him. When silence fills the room once again, he lets out a breath.

Brennan shifts in the rocking chair and guides Ella to her breast, rubbing circles on the baby's back as she latches on. The baby pops off again shortly afterwards, but Brennan simply coaxes her, and soon, she feels the light tugging as Ella begins to suck.

He stands there, watching, captivated by the whole thing, but then turns around and sets Ryan on the changing table. Their attempt to get the babies on the same schedule has proven difficult, and thus far, they haven't been successful, but hopefully now that they're home, things will get a little bit easier. He unbuttons his son's orange and blue striped onesie and smiles at the newborn before changing him. "Try not to pee in my face this time, Prince, okay?" He laughs.

The door creeps open and Christine walks in, the fuzzy purple blanket from her bed wrapped around her and her dirty blonde sticking up and coming loose of her braid. She yawns and knuckles her eyes, pulling the blanket tighter around her. "Mommy? Daddy?"

Brennan looks up and smiles. "Hi, Honey."

Christine walks clumsily over to her mother and yawns again. She looks down at the baby in her mother's arms and blinks slowly, still in a sleepy haze.

"Did you sleep well, Sweetheart?"

Christine nods. "Come play wit me, mommy."

"In a little while, okay, Honey? I'm feeding your baby sister at the moment."

Christine sighs and walks over to her father. She stops at his side, looks up at him, and tugs on his jeans. "Come play wit me, daddy."

"In a second, Princess. Let me just finish changing your brother's diaper."

"Where's Ark?"

"Auntie Rebecca came by and picked him up. He'll be back tomorrow morning."

Christine sighs louder. "You play wit me _now_?"

"Go wait for me in the playroom, okay? Pick out what you wanna play and I'll be right there."

Christine's face brightens at that and she heads out of the room and across the hall, her spirits seemingly lifted.

Booth smoothes the tabs over on the clean diaper and snaps up the onesie. He leans over and kisses his son on the forehead and tickles him. "Thanks for cooperating today. Your old man appreciates it." He hoists him in the air and looks over at Brennan. "I'll be across the hall if you need anything, Bones." He sets Ryan back in his crib, allowing him to settle back down to sleep.

Brennan nods, removing Ella from her shoulder and cradling her in her arms again.

He smiles and leaves the room, heading across the hall.

* * *

Christine has somehow roped Booth into playing 'tea party' with her and a few of her stuffed animals. He's completely powerless against her little pout, furrowed brows, and sad eyes. He's now sitting in a tiny pink chair at the tiny pink table with the colored pencil legs, holding a tiny pink and white plastic tea cup.

Christine shakes her head. "Daddy, pinky," she whines.

He sighs, sticking his pinky out and taking a sip from the empty cup. "Mmmm, delicious."

She nods. "Daddy?"

He sets his cup down and looks across the table at his daughter. "Yeah, Baby?"

"Do you love me?" She asks, looking away from him, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

He furrows his brow. "Of course I love you."

"How much?"

"Let's see. I love you a lot."

"How much is a lot?"

He sighs. "I love you more than I love apple pie and football. I love you more than I love hockey and Canadian beer. And I love you more than I love donuts and hamburgers and French fries." He pauses. "Do you love _me_?"

She giggles. "Duh, daddy."

"How much?"

She looks up at the ceiling and taps her index finger against her chin, swinging her legs up and down. She meets his warm gaze again and shrugs. "I dunno, daddy. I jus love you."

He struggles to get out of the chair and walks over to her. He surprises her by hoisting her up into the air and spinning her around. He lowers her and kisses her on the cheek as he sets her on the carpet.

She wiggles around, laughing. "Are tea got cole, daddy."

"Uh-oh. Now what do we do?"

"Put it in da micawave."

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

She shrugs. "I smart like mommy."

"Hey, I'm smart."

"Not like mommy."

"Well, no one's smart like mom, Baby."

She crosses her arms across her chest and looks up at him, scowling.

"Except for you." He walks back over to his seat and sits down in the tiny chair, groaning as his knees crack.

"Daddy?" She sits back down too and pours more tea into their cups. "Do we hafta keep Eye-an n La-La?"

"Don't you like your brother and sister?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don wanna share you."

His heart suddenly plummets into his stomach. "You're already sharing me…with Parker."

She shakes her head. "No, I don tink so, daddy."

"I'll tell ya what. I declare Tuesday nights our night. Every Tuesday night, you and me will do something—anything you want."

A smile returns to her face instantly.

"But that means that Tuesday day and every other day and night you gotta share me with your brothers and sister. Deal? And just 'cause you're sharing me, doesn't mean I love you any less."

"Mommy too?"

"Someone's gotta be here to keep your little brother and sister company, but I'll talk to mom and see if she can pick a special day for just you and her. How's that sound?"

She nods. She jumps up and runs over to him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight.

He twists his body and completes the embrace, kissing the top of her head. "Our tea's gonna get cold, Princess."

She giggles and lets go, scurrying back over to her chair, plopping down into it and picking up her cup.

He smiles at her, but his chest is still tight. He's hoping this new Tuesday night tradition will be enough to help her see that just because there are two new babies in the house, it doesn't mean she isn't loved just as much as before or loved just as much as her little brother and sister.

* * *

**_I most likely won't have any more time to write until Friday night, so I hope this chapter will tide you guys over until then. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_I'm back...sorry for the delay...Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Booth's pacing up and down the living room, Ella cradled in one arm, Ryan cradled in the other. He's bouncing gently, whispering to the two newborns, in attempt to quiet them down.

Ryan woke up first, as usual, and Ella followed soon after, matching his cries in urgency and loudness.

Booth presses a kiss to his son's head and then a kiss to his daughter's, continuing to whisper and bounce. "Shhh. You two aren't morning people, gotcha." He hears the knock on the door, followed by the doorbell when the knocks go unanswered. The echoing ding-dong only adds to his headache. "Coming!" He walks over to the door and stares at the doorknob, then at the two babies he's carrying. "Okay, geniuses, how am I gonna do this?"

Another knocked, followed by, "Seeley?"

"Becca, give me a sec." Just then Brennan walks down the steps and he heaves a sigh of relief. "Thank God."

"I heard the doorbell." She throws her damp, uncombed hair up into a ponytail and continues down the stairs. She glances at Booth over his shoulder and then opens the door. "Good morning, Rebecca, Parker."

Parker shuffles through the front door, dropping his bag. He yawns and rubs his eyes. "Morning," he grumbles.

"Good morning, Temperance, Seeley. I've gotta go. I'm running late."

Brennan nods. "Have a safe flight," she says, Booth already distracted by the babies again.

"I'll call when my plane lands if it's not too late." Rebecca pauses. "Thank you again." She glances at the babies and then looks at Brennan. "Good luck and congratulations again. I'm happy for you both."

Brennan smiles. "Thank you. We'll see you again in two months."

"Booth knows my parents' number if it gets to be too much, with the babies and Christine _and_ Parker."

"We enjoy having Parker here." Brennan looks at her watch. "Aren't you going to be late for your flight?"

Rebecca nods. "Oh, yes, I have to go. Thank you guys again." She walks over to Parker and gives him a hug and kisses the top of his head. "Bye, Honey. I'll be back in two months. You be good for your dad and Temperance, okay?"

Parker nods, struggling to get out of her arms. "Mooooom," he whines.

Rebecca messes up his hair and heads for the door. "Bye, Parks. I love you."

"Love you too," Parker says, holding his baby brother's foot and playing with his toes.

Rebecca waves again, turns around, and heads out the front door.

Brennan shuts it behind her and walks over to Booth. She tilts her head and smiles at him. "Do you need some help?" She takes Ryan, settling him down in her arms before kissing him softly on the forehead. "It's okay, Little Guy, momma's got you. Shhh." She rocks him and watches him snuggle into her chest, his eyes closing, his cries quieting, his breathing returning to normal. She strokes his arm and smiles at him.

Booth glances over at her and can't help but smile. He looks down at Parker and laughs. "I guess he wanted mom."

Parker yawns, running his hand through his hair.

"You can go back to bed, Bub. I know it's early."

Parker nods and walks upstairs.

* * *

Booth readjusts Ella and wipes away the tear streaks on her cheeks. He smiles when she opens her eyes and lifts her arms a little as if she's reaching for him. "You just wanted me all to yourself, didn't you, Ella Bella?" He taps the tip of her nose and presses his lips against her cheek. He lets out a sigh of relief at the now, once again, silent house. "I can hear myself think again, Bones." When he gets no reply, not even a laugh or a 'mmhmm', he looks up and sees that Brennan's no longer standing there. "Bones?"

"In the living room, Booth," she calls from the couch.

He follows her voice and sits down beside her.

She brushes her fingertips along her son's hairline and lets out a breath.

He nudges her. "Whatcha thinking, Bones?"

She shrugs. "I couldn't sleep last night, so I was doing some research."

"About…?"

"About how multiples can sometimes cause problems between parents. The possibility is higher when you have another child, as well, and the younger the older sibling is, the higher the likelihood of issues arising. Twins are relatively lower risk than say, quadruplets, but—."

He stops her by placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's not gonna happen with us. We're solid." He leans over and closes the gap between their lips. He breaks the kiss for a second to say, "We're gonna be fine, Bones. Don't worry about it," and then replaces his mouth on hers. He pulls back eventually and smiles at her. "If something comes up, we'll deal with—like we always do, like we always will, okay?"

She nods. "It's just—I love you and I don't want—."

He leans into her and presses a kiss between her eyebrows, smoothing away the soft worry wrinkle. "I love you too, Bones. We're a team—that's never gonna change." He pauses. "Why don't we put the babies down and go back to bed for a couple hours?"

"I was actually thinking we could make breakfast." She glances down at his stomach when she hears the unmistakable grumble and stands up.

* * *

Brennan walks into the kitchen and places Ryan in the swing.

Booth joins her a few seconds later, putting Ella down in the bouncer. He smoothes down her soft wisps of brown hair and walks over to the island counter. "Last night when I was tucking Christine in, she said she wanted pancakes for breakfast. Pancakes cool with you, Bones?"

She nods. "Yes, of course."

"So every Tuesday, I'm gonna do something with Christine, just the two of us, and I was thinking that maybe you could have a special day with her too. I know she'd like that," he says as he gathers the ingredients. "I just don't want her to feel left out or like we love the babies more than we love her."

"She feels like that?"

"Yeah, more or less."

Brennan swallows.

"She's gonna be fine, Bones. She's little. She doesn't really understand all of this. She just knows that there are two babies in the house that are taking her mom and dad away from her."

"Booth." She clears her throat and blinks.

"How about Sundays? Maybe you and Christine can do something special in the afternoon."

She nods. "Sundays would work. What would we do?"

"Well, that's up to you and her, Bones. I'm letting her pick what she wants to do and if it's possible and not completely ridiculous, that's what we're gonna do."

"So you think I should let her choose as well?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay."

"Look, she's gonna be fine."

"I know. I'm just worried."

He smiles. "Me too." He glances over at the two sleeping newborns and smiles. "I going over to Jared's place later today to get all of Ella's things and go through some stuff. You okay with that?"

She nods. "Yes. Parker's here if I need anything and Angela said she was going to stop by. I'll be fine."

"Mommy? Daddy?" Christine stumbles into the kitchen in her frog slippers, her hair, frizzy and all over the place, and her pajama shirt, twisted and riding up slightly. She knuckles her eyes and yawns.

Brennan smiles. "Good morning, Honey. Come here so I can fix your shirt."

Christine walks over to the island, hugging her stuffed animal close to her body.

Brennan slips off the stool and kneels down in front of the little girl. She pulls the hem and tugs the shirt to the right a little. She stands up, bends her knees, and hoists Christine up, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Daddy's making pancakes."

Christine's face brightens and she wraps her arms around her mom's neck. "I love pancakes!"

Brennan sits down, setting Christine on her lap.

"Hi, daddy!" Christine waves at her dad as he turns around to face her.

Booth smiles. "Hi, Princess. I hope you're hungry."

"I hungry, daddy."

"Is your tummy yelling at you again?"

Christine nods. "Uh-huh. It's angry."

"Well, we'll just have to make it happy again, won't we?"

Christine giggles. "Uh-huh." She reaches for the folded newspaper and opens it up to a random page. She points to the different pictures, spouting off the things she knows the words for. "I be daddy, mommy."

Brennan kisses the back of her daughter's head. "I love you, Sweetheart."

Christine turns her head. "I love you too, mommy." She gives her a slobbery kiss on the cheek and goes back to "reading" the paper. "Is La-La n Ry-Ry wake yet?"

Brennan nods. "But they're napping over there, see?"

Christine looks over at the babies and nods. "Hi, La-La, hi Ry-Ry. It time to wake up. Da sun is up. Da birdies is up too."

"They'll wake up soon, Honey."

"I go give dem kissies."

Brennan helps her daughter down and watches her scurry over to the babies.

Christine gets down on the floor and leans over her baby brother, kissing his forehead. She scoots on her knees over to the Ella and gives her a kiss on the forehead, too.

Brennan smiles.

Booth takes a break from the cooking and looks over. "I told you she was gonna be fine."

Brennan nods. "I believe you." She flashes him a smile and returns her gaze to the children. "Make sure you don't burn the pancakes. Christine will throw a fit," she warns him with her back turned.

Booth quickly turns back to the stove and flips over the pancakes. He lets out a breath and relaxes a little. _Close call._


	11. Chapter 11

It's around two o'clock and Brennan's sitting on the couch, folding laundry, when the doorbell rings. She sighs and pushes herself up. She pads over to the door and checks the peephole before turning the lock and opening the door. She smiles and before she has a chance to say hello, Angela is pulling her in for a hug.

"Sweetie, hi."

Brennan hugs her best friend and then steps back. "Hello, Angela." She shuts the door behind the other woman and motions towards the living room. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Angela shakes her head. "I should be offering to get _you_ a drink. Sit."

Brennan sits down on the couch and resumes folding the laundry.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Exhausted. My favorite time of the day is quickly becoming nap time." Brennan laughs, setting the filled laundry basket on the floor.

"I bet. It's all worth it, though."

"Yes, I can say, from experience, that it is totally worth it." Brennan smiles at her best friend and shifts on the cushions.

"Are the babies on the same schedule yet?"

Brennan shakes her head. "No, not yet. I wish. It would make things easier if that was the case."

Angela looks at the laundry basket. "You've been home for less than a week and you already had this much laundry to do?"

"Ange, this is one day's worth of laundry."

Angela coughs. "Holy cow."

Brennan nods.

"I do not envy you right now." Angela smiles. "Where's Booth?"

"He's in Maryland at his brother's place, looking through some of Jared's possessions and bringing home some essentials for Ella, like the crib and some clothing."

"Good, that's good."

Brennan smiles. "Yes, it's very good. It'll be nice."

"When's Jared's funeral?"

"We've been so busy with the babies, so we haven't discussed many of the details yet, but maybe Saturday."

"How's Booth holding up?"

Brennan shrugs. "He and Jared have always had a weird relationship, but I know Booth loved his brother and that he misses him, even if they hadn't spoken in close to a year before his death. I think Booth may feel a little responsible." She sighs and stands up when she hears the faint cries through the baby monitor on the coffee table. "I'll be right back."

"I'll come with you."

Brennan nods and leads the way upstairs.

* * *

Brennan stands above her son's crib and sings softly to him, gently stroking his hair.

Angela watches in awe as her best friend soothes the crying baby. "He's a momma's boy, isn't he?"

"Booth seems to think so." Brennan takes a step back when Ryan finally falls back to sleep and turns around to face Angela.

The door opens more and Christine walks in. "Mommy?"

Brennan walks over to her daughter and smiles. "Hi, Honey. Look who's here?"

Christine rubs the sleep from her eyes and looks up. She smiles and runs towards Angela, throwing her arms around her. "Hi."

"Hi, Sweetie." Angela bends her knees and lifts the little girl high in the air. "Let's go downstairs so we don't wake up the babies, okay?"

Christine nods and hooks her arms and legs around her Aunt.

"How was your nap?"

"Good. I sleepy." Christine yawns and rests her head on Angela's shoulder, closing her eyes. "Where's daddy?"

"He's out getting some stuff for your baby sister. He'll be home soon." Angela carries the little girl down the stairs and into the living room. "Are you hungry?"

Christine nods. "Uh-huh."

"Let's get you a snack then."

"Where's Michael?"

"He's with his daddy right now, but maybe tomorrow if it's alright with your mom, you can come over and play."

Christine lifts her head and looks at her mom. "Can I, mommy? Can I?" She wiggles around, her blue eyes wide.

Brennan nods. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I'll take her and Michael right to the lab after school. We'll have lunch with Jack and then we'll hang out at home for a few hours. Angela pauses and looks at the small child in her arms. "Does that sound good to you, Miss Christine?"

Christine giggles. "Uh-huh."

"Let's go have a snack. How about cheese and crackers?"

Christine nods. "Mmmmmm."

Angela sets the child down. "Lead the way, Sweetie."

Christine grabs onto her Aunt's hand and drags her towards the kitchen.

"I'm going to put the laundry away. Would you mind keeping an eye on her for a few minutes?" Brennan asks, picking up the laundry basket.

"I don't mind at all, Bren. Go put the laundry away and then take a nap. I'll keep this one entertained."

"I couldn't ask you to—."

"You need your rest, Sweetie. I don't mind. Besides, you're not asking, I'm offering to watch her. You don't have to be supermom all the time, Sweetie."

Brennan nods. "If you insist—."

"I do, I do insist. Now, go." Angela smiles.

Brennan grips the laundry basket and walks towards the staircase. "I'll be upstairs if she needs anything." She glances at the pair and then heads up the steps.

* * *

A couple hours after Angela leaves, Brennan's standing in the kitchen, looking out at the backyard, where Parker, despite his broken arm, and Christine are running around, playing football. She jumps slightly when she feels a hand on the small of her back.

"Geez, Bones, sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

She turns her head and swats at his chest. "You didn't _scare_ me, Booth. You just started me a little. I didn't hear you coming. The hand on my back surprised me. That's all."

He just nods. "I finished unpacking the car. All we have to do is set up the nursery. We can do that after dinner." He hooks his arm around her waist and pulls her towards him. He kisses the side of her head and turns towards the door, wondering what she's looking at. "He really loves her."

She smiles, wrapping her arms around him. "She really loves him too. Whenever they're together, it's like she's lived with him her whole life."

"Yeah," he whispers, watching Christine tackle Parker, the latter falling over purposely. "I hope Christine, Ella, and Ryan are that close."

She turns her head towards him. "I'm sure they will be. Parker and Christine are eleven years apart. Christine, Ella, and Ryan are only three years apart. Of course, I know that means nothing, but there's a good chance they'll be close."

"I hope so."

She's about to say something when the door flies open and Christine's standing there, tears cascading down her flush cheeks. "What happened, Honey?"

Christine sniffles and starts to cry harder. "Eyeyurt, Mommy," she says, her voice muffled by tears.

"Take a deep breath, Sweetheart and tell momma what's wrong."

Christine coughs, swallows, and sniffles again. She points to her wrist and bursts into tears again. "Eyeyurt, Mommy!"

Brennan hoists her daughter in the air and carries her over to the island counter. She sets the little girl down and smiles sadly. "Momma's just going to check your wrist, okay?" Getting a nod, she carefully holds her daughter's little arm and skims her thumb across the swollen, tender skin.

Christine screams, her face twists in pain, and she starts to cough violently.

"Breathe, Sweetheart." Brennan brushes her daughter's hair out of her eyes and kisses away the tears. She turns around and looks at Booth and Parker, who is now standing by his father. "I'm going to bring her to hospital." She focuses on the teenager. "What happened?"

"We were running around and she tripped. I tried to catch her, but she went down too fast and I only have one good arm. I'm sorry."

Brennan shakes her head. "This isn't your fault, Parker. She's going to be fine."

"I'm going with you, Bones."

"Booth, you can't. We have two babies upstairs, remember? Parker is a responsible kid, but he is not old enough or experienced enough to be left alone with two newborns."

"Right." Booth steps towards the island and drops a kiss on the top of his daughter's head. "Can I see that beautiful smile of yours, Princess?"

Christine sniffles and a small smile breaks through.

"That's my tough girl."

Christine raises her good arm and "flexes" her muscles. "I tough, daddy."

"I'll be here when you get back from the doctor."

Christine eyes widen and she shakes her head. "Dokker, no. I okay now." She runs her hand under her nose and sniffles.

"Mom's gonna be with you the whole time." Booth gives her another kiss and looks at Brennan. "Call as soon as you know anything."

"I will." Brennan bends her knees and lifts Christine into her arms, resting the little girl on her hip. She looks over at Parker, who's just standing there, staring at the floor. "Parker, this is not your fault. No one blames you for what happened."

Parker nods. "I tried to catch her, honest, I did."

"Your dad and I trust you." Brennan gives him a one armed hug. "We'll be home later." She smiles and heads outside to the driveway.

* * *

A little over two hours later, Booth's sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a beer when the phone rings. He lets out a breath and grabs it, answering it quickly. "How is she, Bones? Do you know what's wrong? Hello?"

_"Booth, slow down and take a breath," _Brennan calmly orders.

"Sorry. I've been waiting by the phone for your call. Is she okay?"

_"She's fine. X-rays indicate that she has a torus fracture of the distal radius."_

"Huh? In English, Bones."

_"She fell on an outstretched hand, which caused her wrist bone to buckle but not break. It's a very common injury among children. She'll be in a plaster cast for three to four weeks."_

"Oh, but she's okay?"

_"She's smiling right now if that's any indication of her state of being."_

Booth sighs. "That's my girl."

_"The doctor still has to cast her arm, but we should be home in maybe an hour."_

"Okay. Give her a kiss for me."

_"I will. Love you."_

"Love you too, Bones." He hangs up after she does and smiles to himself, relieved that it's nothing too serious.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Brennan walks through the front door with a sleeping Christine against her chest.

Booth, hearing the door shut, gets off the couch and walks into the foyer. "Hey. How's she doing?"

Brennan strokes their daughter's hair and readjusts the position of her arms. "They gave her some medicine. She will probably sleep for a while." She pauses and walks into the living room. She sets Christine down and then sits beside the sleeping child. She repositions her so that her head in now resting in her lap, and goes back to stroking her hair.

"She'll love that she and Parker match now," he says, motioning with his eyes towards the purple cast halfway up Christine's forearm.

"She actually told the doctor that she and 'Ark' match now when he was putting the cast on." She pauses. "Our little girl was very brave."

He smiles. "Of course she was."

"Speaking of Parker, where is he?"

"He's in his room. He's beating himself up about this."

"If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should have been outside with them instead of watching them through the window. I should have known better. I shouldn't even have let them out there in the first place. I mean, Parker's arm is still healing. I could have stopped this."

He places his hands on her shoulders and kneads his thumbs into her muscles. "It's not your fault either, Bones. It was an accident. Even if you were outside, you don't know for sure that you could have prevented this from happening. As for Parker, he's a fourteen year-old boy. He's not gonna let a broken arm stop him from playing football."

She sighs and skims her thumb across Christine's cheek.

"She's okay, Bones. Kids are resilient. She'll heal up fast."

She looks up at him and smiles. "I know." She pauses. "How are the babies?"

"They're perfect, but they missed their mom. It's a miracle I even got Ryan to stop crying." He laughs, fighting off a yawn, and walks around the couch, sitting down beside her.

She leans over, resting her head on his shoulder. She wraps her arm around him and lets out a breath.

"You okay, Bones?"

She nods. "It's just been a long day."

He rubs circles into her back and presses a kiss to the top of her head. "Yeah."

"Mommy," Christine mumbles.

"I'm right here, Honey," Brennan whispers.

Christine sniffles and brings her legs to her chest.

Booth grabs the blanket off the back of the coach and drapes it over the little girl.

Christine snuggles into the blanket and drifts back to sleep.

"Booth, can you get me a glass of water, please?"

He nods. "Sure, Bones." He stands up and walks into the kitchen. He comes out less than two minutes later and laughs. He heads farther into the room and sets the glass in front of his now sleeping wife.

Brennan shifts. "Hmm, Booth."

He stifles another laugh and gives her a kiss on the forehead. He sits down again and scoots closer to the two of them, moving Christine so she's lying across both their laps.

Brennan leans against him, her head falling against his shoulder. She hooks her arm around his and drifts deeper into sleep.

He closes his eyes and succumbs to his own exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Sorry for the delay. Enjoy. :)_**

* * *

Brennan wakes up and is momentarily confused. She looks around, squinting at the sunlight shining through the windows, and soon realizes that she's lying down on the couch in the living room. She sits up slowly and stretches. She pushes herself up and becomes painfully aware of her full bladder. She makes her way to the downstairs bathroom and shuts the door.

When she reemerges in the hallway, she hears distant voices coming from the kitchen, so she heads in that direction. She smiles at the sight before her: Parker and Christine sitting at the island, the little girl's arm resting on the countertop while her big brother signs her cast.

She can hear Booth's soothing voice through the baby monitor by the sink, which is only overpowered by the distinctive cries of their newborn son. She clears her throat, the two siblings turning their heads. "I'll be upstairs, giving your father a hand with the babies." Noticing the twin bowls of cereal, she nods. "I see you two have already eaten."

Parker nods, capping the silver sharpie. "Yeah."

Christine turns her head and lights up. "Mommy! Yook what Ark did." She points to her cast at the area where Parker drew a smiley face with sunglasses and signed his name.

Brennan smiles. "I'll sign your cast when I come back downstairs, Honey."

Christine nods. "Uh-huh. I wait." She settles back into her stool and smiles at Parker.

For a few minutes, Brennan listens to Parker telling his little sister not to stick anything down her cast even when it starts to itch really bad and reminding her that she has to try really hard not to get it wet. She laughs quietly to herself and disappears upstairs.

* * *

It's later in the afternoon and Brennan's lying down in her bed. She has a bit of a headache and she's more than a little tired. She pulls her legs to her chest and snuggles further into the covers. Just as she's on the cusp of sleep, the bedroom door opens.

"Mommy!"

Brennan sighs. _So much for that. _She pushes herself up and rubs her eyes. "What's going on, Honey?"

Christine holds up her arm and points to the two little hand prints. "Yook what La-La n Ry-Ry did."

Brennan clears her throat and brushes her hair out of her face. She rolls out her neck and rubs her eyes again. She smiles. "Wow." She fights back a yawn and her eyes fall shut involuntarily.

"Is you sleepy, mommy?"

Brennan nods. "Yes, Sweetheart. Momma's very tired." She slides down the mattress, lying flat on her back for a brief second before rolling onto her side. She tugs on the sheets and relaxes, allowing herself to melt into the mattress, letting the pillow mold to the side of her head. "Where is your daddy?"

Christine looks towards the door and points. "Dare." She pauses. "Hi, daddy!" She runs over to him and jumps into his arms.

Booth catches her, taking one step back. "Whoa, Princess." He holds her close and looks at Brennan. "Did you wake mom up?"

Christine shakes her head. "No. She wake already."

"Well, she looks tired. Maybe we should let her sleep for a while."

"Kay, daddy."

"I'm awake, Booth," Brennan slurs.

"Barely." He pauses. "Since it's a nice day, I'm gonna take the babies outside for a half hour or so." He looks at the little girl in his arm. "Do you wanna go play outside with Ryan and Ella?"

Christine nods. "Uh-huh. Ark too, daddy?"

He nods. "We can ask him." He looks back at Brennan and smiles. "Take a nap, Bones."

"What about you? You must be tired, as well," Brennan says, sitting up, holding the sheet close to her body.

He fails to stop a yawn from escaping. "How about I wake you up in two hours and we'll trade places?"

"That compromise is satisfactory."

He smiles. "Good." He pauses. "Sweet dreams, Bones."

She nods sleepily, laying back down and rolling over to face away from him.

He backs out of the room and shuts the door behind him. He sets Christine down and the two of them walk towards Parker's bedroom door.

Christine knocks. "Ark, it's me."

Parker opens the door after the fifth knock and raises an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Come play, Ark." She grabs his hand and gives it a small tug.

"I'm kinda busy, Ladybug."

She pouts, her eyes welling up with tears. "No! You come play wit me now." She stomps her foot and looks up at her dad. "Tell Ark, daddy. He gotta go."

"If he says he's busy, he's busy, Princess. You, me, Ryan, and Ella will still have loads of fun out there."

She sits down on the floor and crosses her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "No. Ark don't go, I no go too."

"Christine, Baby, come on."

She shakes her head. "No!"

The master bedroom door opens and a zombie-like Brennan saunters out. "What's going on out here?"

"Bones, go back to slee—." Booth trails off, turning his head towards the nursery door when he hears the unmistakable cry of his newborn son. He shakes his head. _What else can go wrong right now? _As if on cue, the phone starts to ring. _I just had to ask._

"I'll check on Ryan, you can go answer the phone," Brennan decides, already walking towards the nursery.

Booth nods and looks at Parker. "Watch your sister for a few minutes, Bub."

Parker groans. "But daaaad, I'm busy."

"With what?"

Parker sighs. "Stuff."

Booth narrows his eyes. "I'm only asking you to watch her for five minutes."

"This time," Parker grumbles.

"What was that?"

Parker shakes his head. "Nothing." He looks down at his sister. "C'mon, Ladybug." He holds out his hand and Christine immediately takes it, leaping up to her feet.

"Where we goin, Ark?"

"In my room." Parker squeezes her hand and the two of them disappear into his bedroom.

* * *

Booth rushes down the hallway and leaps down the stairs, taking them three at a time until he reaches the foyer floor. He runs into the living room and grabs the phone just in time. "Booth."

_"Shrimp, open your front door."_

Booth turns his head and walks towards the front door. He checks the peephole and then pulls the door open. "Pops, what are you doing here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my grandson?"

Booth ends the call and gives his grandfather a hug, holding him a little longer than usual.

"Seeley, you're crushing me."

Booth steps back finally and runs his hand back through his hair. "Sorry, Pops. It's just good to see you."

"Are you gonna to let me in?"

"Oh, right, sorry." Booth takes a step to the side to allow Hank to pass the threshold.

Brennan walks down the stairs as she calls for Booth. "Who was on the pho—? Oh, Hank, hello." She smiles and walks down the last few steps. She goes to shake his hand but the older man pulls her into a hug. "Oh." She recovers quickly and swallows. "This is a surprise." She pauses. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Hank shakes his head. "I'm fine, Sweetheart."

"I'm sorry about Jared."

Hanks nods with a sigh. "At least he had the good sense to make preparations for Ella. Speaking of which, where are my great-grandchildren?"

"The babies are in their cribs and Parker is entertaining Christine. They're upstairs."

"You look exhausted, Temperance." Hank looks at his grandson. "You too, son."

Booth nods. "It's been a long few days."

"Have you two gotten any sleep?"

Brennan nods. "Yes, of course." She punctuates her answer with a yawn.

"I guess I came to visit at the right time." Hank looks between his grandson and granddaughter-in-law. "When were the babies last fed?"

"Ryan was fed 92 minutes ago and Ella was fed 65 minutes ago," Brennan answers, glancing at her watch.

"I'll wake you two up in an hour and a half, then."

Booth looks at Brennan, who's looking at Hank, a confused expression painted on her face. He rests his hand on her shoulder and glances at his grandfather. "Are you sure, Pops?"

"I'm sure, Shrimp. You take Temperance upstairs and take a nap…both of you. Send Parker and Christine down here. I have a project for them."

"They both only have one useful arm," Brennan reminds him.

"Both of them?"

"Christine injured her wrist yesterday. She's fine. She thinks the cast is pretty cool, actually. She'll want you to sign it. There are sharpies in the first drawer of my desk in my office."

"They'll both only need one arm for this," Hank reassures them. "Now go." He motions for the stairs with a flick of his wrist.

"C'mon, Bones, you heard the man."

"Booth, we shouldn't…it's not right."

"Then I don't wanna be right. I'm exhausted, you're exhausted…Pops is offering to hold down the fort. Who are we to argue with that?"

She shrugs. _A nap does sound nice. _She relents and follows him up the stairs. "I think we need to talk about hiring a nanny."

Booth just nods. "We'll talk about it later."

She nods. "Thank you, Hank," she calls down to him.

"No problem, Sweetheart." Hank takes his small bag and walks into the kitchen.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Christine and Parker make their way downstairs. "Pops?" The latter calls.

"In the kitchen, Parker."

Parker and Christine follow the voice of their great-grandfather. "Bones and dad said you wanted us."

Hank gives them each a hug and slings his bag over his shoulder. "I've got a little project for the two of you. Follow me." He walks outside onto the back deck and waits for the kids to join him.

"What's going on?" Parker looks at Hank, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

Hank pulls out one already built birdhouse and one that's in pieces.

Parker blinks. "Which one's mine?"

"This one." Hank motions to the one that's in pieces. "I thought you'd like to put it together."

"I get one too?"

"You betcha, squirt." Hank hands her the birdhouse that's already built. "I have different colored paints. How would you like to paint this anyway you want?"

Christine smiles, her eyes brightening. "Yay!"

"You have to put this on first. We don't wanna dirty up your pretty clothes." Hank holds up an oversized t-shirt. "Put the birdhouse down for a second."

Christine sets the birdhouse on a chair and holds her arms up in the air.

Hank pulls the shirt over her head. "There. Now, both of you help me lay out the newspaper."

Christine and Parker nod and do as Hank asked. Once the paper is laid across the tabletop, he picks up the birdhouse and sets it down on the table. He pulls the paint out of his bag and lines it up. He then pulls out some tools for Parker and hands Christine a paintbrush. "I'm going to get a cup of water and some paper towels. I'll be right back." He disappears into the house and returns a couple minutes later. "Alright, we're all set."

"I paint now?"

Hank nods. "Yep, Sweetheart. You can paint that birdhouse any way you'd like." He looks at Parker. "You can paint yours too once you're done constructing it. If you need me to hold a nail in place while you hammer or anything, let me know."

Parker nods.

"I can bring some model planes next time."

Parker smiles. "Cool."

Hank sits down beside Christine and watches her as she begins to cover the roof in blue paint.


	13. Chapter 13

**_So sorry for the delay. My inspiration for this story disappeared, it's still not fully back, but since I finished my other story, I figured I should try and get you guys another chapter of this story. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Booth wakes up to Brennan's hot breath blowing against his neck. He feels her arms tighten around him and her body snuggle farther into his. He presses a kiss into her hair and closes his eyes again, not wanting to disturb her or separate himself from her warmth. He shivers when she lets out a soft hum, the sound vibrating his skin.

"Booth?" She mumbles, shifting on the mattress, making no effort to pull herself from his embrace. "Are you awake?"

He nods. "Yeah." He runs his fingers through her hair and yawns.

"You're warm." She clings to him, turning her face outwards and inhaling deeply before exhaling.

"So are you." He laughs, tilting his head and brushes his lips against her forehead. His mouth finds hers next, savoring in the pliability of her smooth, full lips. He pulls back and rests his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed.

She lets out a breath and smiles faintly. It's been at least four days since they've kissed properly. She hadn't realized just how much she missed this feeling until now. She finally sits up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She turns her head when she hears the soft cries of her son through the baby monitor on the nightstand. She reluctantly untangles herself from the sheets and stands up, shoving her feet into her slippers and reaching for her bathrobe.

He rolls onto his stomach, letting out a groan, and then gets out of bed. He follows Brennan out of the room and down the hallway to the nursery.

When she walks into the room, she's surprised to see Hank already there. "Oh, hello, Hank."

Hank turns his head and beams. "Hello, Temperance." He hands Ryan to her and gives the baby a sweet kiss on the side of his head. "He's handsome. Looks just like Seeley."

She nods and settles in the rocking chair.

Hank lifts Ella from her crib and cradles her, pressing a kiss on her cheek. "Now, as for this little sweetheart, she is beautiful. I have a hard time believing she's Jared's little girl. She looks too much like you, Shrimp." He transfers the baby to Booth and walks backwards towards the door. "Parker and Christine are downstairs in the living room watching a movie. I was just about to make popcorn."

Brennan smiles.

"You've been a lifesaver, Pops." Booth sets Ella on the changing table and taps the newborn on the tip of her nose. "Thanks."

"Yes, thank you, Hank." She pauses. "Will you be joining us for dinner? You're welcome to."

"Parker already asked if I'd make grilled cheese sandwiches." Hank smiles and leaves the nursery, heading down the steps and into the kitchen.

* * *

Brennan shifts and repositions Ryan as well. "We need to start looking for a nanny."

Booth nods in agreement, focusing on the task at hand: changing Ella's diaper.

When he doesn't say anything, Brennan continues. "Because you're going back to work on Monday and Wednesday is Christine's last day of school. Plus, it is unfair to straddle Parker with so much responsibility. He is still a kid and I'm sure he has friends he'd like to see, since he's been in England for most of the last three years."

He nods. "I know."

"My dad has offered to watch Christine whenever, as long as we give him at least twenty-four hours notice." She feels Ryan unlatch from her nipple, so she lifts him up and rests him against her shoulder, patting his back gently.

"I can always take more time off, Bones."

She shakes her head. "We've already discussed this, Booth. We agreed on two weeks."

"Yeah, but that was before my brother decided to be a responsible idiot." He pauses and quickly continues, not allowing Brennan to interject. "All I'm saying is that maybe we should revisit our agreement and amend it. I have some vacation time saved up and—."

"No, Booth. We'd only be stalling the inevitable."

"I know, but—."

"No buts." She pauses. "Ready to switch?"

"Give me two seconds." He snaps up Ella's 'Times 2' onesie that Angela bought and gives her a kiss on the forehead. He scoops her up and carries her the short distance over to the rocking chair. He lowers the baby into the crook of the pillow resting against his partner's thighs and around her waist and takes Ryan. "Success." He laughs. They've been practicing that for the last week and it's almost perfect.

She rubs Ella's head and gives Booth a nod and a small smile. She massages her left breast for a few seconds before she repositions the newborn. "Nice and easy, El."

Booth sets his son on the changing table and begins to unsnap the 'Awesome' onesie (another Angela purchase). He stops briefly when Ryan starts to squirm and whimper. "Am I really that bad, Prince? Sheesh." He pauses. "You'll be back in your mom's arms in a minute."

"It's not you. I've noticed that he's just not a fan of diaper changes." She glances down at Ella and caresses the baby's tiny arm.

He smoothes the diaper tabs down and snaps the onesie back up. He leans over and makes funny faces at the newborn, trying to distract him. He scoops his son up and cradles him in the crook of his arm, turning to look at Brennan, noting the blank, far-away expression on her face. "Whatcha thinking about, Bones?"

She shrugs. "I…I was thinking about an article I read shortly after we found out about Ella. In the article, I forget the specifics, but there was talk about how sometimes it is harder for a woman or man, I suppose, to bond with an adoptive infant because you don't have the added pleasure of watching the woman's body change over the course of forty weeks, or watching the baby grow and develop inside the uterus or feel it move and kick." She lets out a breath.

He just nods, encouraging her to continue.

She takes the hint and adds, "I admit I was worried about that, worried I would love Ryan more than I would love Ella because I physically had him inside me, but I…it's not like that at all. We've only had her for two weeks, but sometimes I forget that she's not biologically my child."

He smiles at her admissions. "Everything happens for a reason, Bones. She was meant to be ours, plain and simple." He pauses. "And I knew you'd love her like she was your biological child."

"How could you possibly have known that?"

He laughs. "Because of the way you've always been with Parker." He closes the gap between them, lowers himself onto his knees, and places Ryan on the other arm of the pillow. He leans in and presses a delicate kiss to her lips. He breaks away, but lingers close, his forehead against hers.

The moment is ruined by Ryan reaching his arm between them, his palm against his mother's jaw and his knuckles against his father's chin.

Booth lets out a soft chuckle and pulls back completely. "Someone's jealous," he jokes, looking down at his newborn son, who's now exploring the room with his eyes. "Let's go downstairs. If we're lucky, we just missed ten minutes of the movie."

She nods.

He takes the babies, cradling them both for a minute while Brennan stands up.

She lifts Ryan from his arms and kisses the top of his head. "You really should give your daddy a chance, Ry. He loves you very much and he's an excellent father," she whispers.

Booth glances at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He doesn't say anything, though. He just nudges her forward and follows her out of the nursery.


	14. Chapter 14

Brennan's at the kitchen table, staring at the woman sitting across from her. She narrows her eyes and shifts on the cushion, studying this woman as if she was a set of human remains on an exam table.

Booth, who's sitting in the chair beside his partner, rests a hand on her thigh and gives her a quick glance before turning back to the blonde-haired woman in front of them. "Thanks for your time, Ms. Martin, we'll be in touch."

Ms. Martin nods and stands up. "It was lovely meeting you both. Children are blessings from God, so if I don't turn out to be who you're looking for, I hope you find that special someone." She smiles and leaves.

He waits until he hears the click of the door before he speaks. "So what'd ya think, Bones?" He laughs, already knowing the answer.

She shakes her head. "Definitely not."

He groans. "Three days, twelve possible nannies, and you don't like one, I mean, not a single person?"

"This person is going to be responsible for taking care of our children, Booth. I'm sorry if I'm being particular." She stands up and walks over to the sink. She opens the dishwasher and begins to load it.

"You just don't want the kids in anyone else's care, so you're subconsciously avoiding making this decision. Admit it, Bones. No one is gonna be good enough for you…for them."

"I hate psychology," she grumbles. She slams the dishwasher door shut and presses the button forcefully.

"C'mon, there's gotta be someone we interviewed that you even remotely think would be capable of caring for our kids. It's not like you won't be here most of the day, but you do deserve to leave the house once in a while, even if it is just to go get the mail."

She turns to face him and gives him a nod. "I'll look at the applications once more."

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking." He smiles and waits for her to join him at the table once again.

She sits down and sighs. She picks up the top application from the pile and reads through it again.

He stays silent, watching her sift through the applications for what feels like the millionth time, trying to gauge her reaction to each.

Suddenly her expression changes completely. Her eyes brighten slightly and a smile forms on her face. She sets the application in front of Booth and taps it with the tip of her index finger. "She's the one."

He lifts the paper and looks more closely at it. "Dr. Miranda Wilson…I remember her. She reminded me of my grandma…sweet old lady."

"She has a doctorate in early childhood development, has thirty plus years experience caring for children under the age of six, and has raised five children of her own, including one set of twins. I have this…feeling about her. She's the one."

"A feeling, huh? Mother's intuition?"

"I do not believe in intuition of any kind, maternal or otherwise, Booth, but yes…a _feeling_." She pauses. "Dr. Wilson was also very friendly and she comes highly recommended by her previous employers." She smiles.

"Well, okay, then, Bones, looks like we found our nanny." He pauses. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He smiles, standing up and taking the application over to the phone.

"It was actually rather difficult, Booth. Choosing someone to care for your children should never be an easy process."

"I know."

"What's your gut telling you? Do you agree with my choice?"

He tweaks an eyebrow, completely taken aback by her question. He blinks, just staring at her.

"Booth?"

He shakes his head. "My gut's telling me we should go ahead and make this phone call." He glances down at the paper and dials the phone number. He talks to the older woman for a few minutes before hanging up. "She's good to start tomorrow, despite the short notice."

She nods. "I'm relieved that we found someone."

He walks over to the table and sits back down. "Me too, Bones." He lifts his hand to her face and traces the curve of her cheek with his fingertips as he leans in for a kiss.

She scoots to the edge of the chair and rests her hand on his, which he placed on her leg, holding it while she kisses him back.

He finally separates from her to catch his breath and smiles at her. "Let's go get the kids ready for bed."

She nods and stands up.

He glances at the stack of applications and picks them up. "Guess we don't need these anymore." _Thank God, _he thinks, dropping them in the recycling bin. He rejoins his wife and partner at the table, holding out his hand.

She takes it, intertwining their fingers. She leans into him and smiles. "I suppose we don't." She squeezes his hand and the two of them head for the staircase.


	15. Chapter 15

**_So this might be the last chapter for a while, but I wanted to give you guys something. Hope you like it :)_******

* * *

Brennan rolls onto her side and nuzzles into her sleeping partner. She lets out a contented sigh and runs her hand down his T-shirt-clad chest.

"Hmm," Booth mumbles into her hair. "Morning," he says, his voice still full of sleep.

"Good morning." She turns her head when familiar and expected cries filter through the baby monitor on the nightstand. "Ry slept longer today."

Booth pulls her closer to him and presses a kiss to the side of her head. "He's realizing that he has to share you with me in the morning."

She tilts her head and their eyes lock just before they lean into each other and share a sweet kiss on the lips.

He runs his fingers through her hair and breaks the kiss, his forehead still pressed against hers.

They stay like that for a couple minutes until the crying becomes too loud and too desperate-sounding to be ignored any longer. She pulls back and peels back the sheets.

He's about to roll out of bed himself when the annoying shrill of his cell phone blasts through the silence, competing with the cries of their newborns. He groans as he reaches for the offending technology, answering it quickly. "Booth."

She stands up, stuffing her feet into her slippers and pulling on her bathrobe. She gives him a look and small smile before she leaves the room, heading to the nursery.

He nods. "Yeah, thanks, man. I owe you one." He hangs up and sets his phone down on his nightstand. He stands and makes his way out of the room.

* * *

Booth hovers in the doorway of the nursery, leaning against the doorframe, watching Brennan make funny faces at Ryan and listening to her whisper to him as she changes his diaper.

"Your daddy seems to think making hideous facial expressions somehow stimulates your development; however I just feel foolish." She laughs, smoothing down the diaper tabs. She tickles his stomach and leans over, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Booth stays silent, smiling to himself, suppressing the urge to laugh.

"Your older sister seemed to enjoy my hideous faces, though, and your daddy has more experience with babies than I do, so I suppose how I feel doing it doesn't matter too much if it makes you happy."

A hint of a smile graces Ryan's lips as he squirms on the changing table.

She snaps up his pajamas and lifts him up, cradling him in her arms. "Why are you standing in the doorway?"

"Didn't think you noticed I was there." He laughs and steps into the room. He grins at her and then makes his way to Ella's crib. He looks down at the newborn, who's now awake and staring up at the butterfly mobile hanging above her. "Good morning, Ella-Bella." He lowers the railing and scoops her up. He sets her down on the changing table, the newborn yawning almost immediately and closing her eyes again. He focuses on the baby, but speaks to Brennan. "Dr. Wilson's clean. She's had a couple parking tickets, none outstanding."

Brennan nods, shifting her position in the rocking chair. "That's good."

"You're not going to yell at me for running a background check on her?"

She shakes her head, not looking away from their son. "Why would I? We're trusting Dr. Wilson with our children, Booth. While her application made her seem like she would be the most qualified for the job, I would prefer we know for sure if she's been arrested or accused of anything criminal or suspicious before we officially hire her." She pauses. "Besides, Dr. Wilson is aware, as were all the applicants, that a background check would be performed."

He finishes changing Ella's diaper and carries her over to Brennan. He temporarily settles the newborn in the other elbow of the pillow and opens the door of the mini refrigerator. After preparing the bottle, he takes Ella back and sits down on the footrest opposite the rocking chair, cradling her in his arms. He slips the nipple into her mouth and runs a hand back over her hair as she begins to suck. "That's my girl."

Brennan relaxes and leans back, closing her eyes as Ryan snuggles into her. She cracks open one eye when the doorbell rings. "Either Dr. Wilson is early or my father is."

"I'll go see who it is." Booth stands up, continuing to support the bottle as he leaves the room.

* * *

Booth walks down the stairs, slowing his normal pace down significantly due to the baby in his arms, and looks through the peephole. He unlocks the door and pastes on a friendly smile.

The old woman on the other side, smiles back. "Good morning, Mr. Booth. I'm Dr. Wilson, your new nanny."

He nods, recognizing her from their first meeting. "Good morning, Dr. Wilson."

"No need to be formal. Call me Miranda." She zeroes in on the newborn in Booth's arms. "This must be Ella."

He removes the bottle once Ella's full and goes to reposition her to burp, but stops, looking at Miranda when she starts to speak.

"May I?"

He hesitantly hands the baby over to the old woman, transferring the soft towel to her shoulder as well. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to let Bones know you're here."

Miranda nods and heads into the living room, settling herself and Ella on the couch. "Your daughter is adorable, Mr. Booth."

"She's not—." He stops and internally corrects himself. "Thanks." He pauses. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time."

He nods and disappears upstairs again.

Christine comes down the steps, wrapped in her blanket. She rubs her eyes and yawns. "Mommy? Daddy?" She calls, walking into the living room, stopping when she sees an unfamiliar back of someone's head. "Hi."

Miranda turns her head and smiles at the little girl. "Hi, Sweetheart."

"Do mommy n daddy know you?"

"Your momma and daddy hired me to keep an eye on you and your baby brother and sister."

"Oh. Hi. I'm Christine."

"I'm Miranda."

Christine climbs up on the couch and gives her baby sister a kiss. "Hi, La-La." She looks at the old woman.

"You're very sweet."

"She my sista. I love her." Christine beams.

"You remind me of my granddaughter. She's about your age."

"I'm this many." Christine holds up three fingers.

"You're smart."

"Uh-huh. Like mommy." Christine pauses. "Where's mommy n daddy?"

"I believe they're upstairs. Your daddy told me they'd be down soon. You can sit here with me until then if you want."

"Mommy n daddy know you?"

Miranda nods. "Yes."

"Okay. I'm not smosed to talk to peoples mommy n daddy don't know." Christine touches her baby sister's head, giving her another kiss. "Daddy bringed her back for me."

"What do you mean?"

Christine shrugs. "I dunno. He bringed her back."

Miranda furrows her brows, but shrugs it off. _Kids. _

Booth and Brennan head into the living room and stop, watching Christine and Miranda interact on the couch.

Christine turns her head and smiles. "Mommy! Daddy!" She climbs off the couch and runs over to her parents. "Randa says you know her."

"We do, Princess."

"Daddy, why are you wearing a tie? You only wear them when you work."

Booth bends his knees and hoists her up onto hip. He gives her a kiss and a hug. "Well, Baby, I am going to work today."

"Why?"

"Because I have to. I told your mommy I'd stay home and help her with the babies for two weeks, but now I have to go back to work, that's why Miranda's here. She's gonna help mommy when I leave. I don't want to go to work, though. I'm gonna miss you, Ella, and Ryan so much."

"So don't." Christine pauses. "I miss you too, daddy." She presses her lips against his cheek and wraps her arms around his neck. "Love you, daddy."

"I love you too, Princess."

A knock on the door interrupts the moment.

"That must be my dad." Brennan walks over to the door, carrying Ryan. She looks through the peephole and then opens the door. "Good morning, dad."

Max gives his daughter a small peck on the cheek. "Morning, Honey."

"Grampa?" Christine turns her head when her mother and grandfather appear in the opening between the foyer and the living room. "Grampa!"

"Hi, Sweetheart. I guess you're hanging out with me today."

Christine's eyes widen. "Really?"

"That's what I hear."

Christine sighs. "I wanna stay with Randa. You stay too, grampa. Randa, dat's my grampa. He's nice. He's brings me gifts a lot."

Max pulls something out from behind his back. "Like this?"

Christine stares at the colorful square in her grandfather's palm. "What's dat?"

"It's called a Rubik's Cube." Max walks over to her and hands it to her. "Your mom used to have one just like it." He pauses. "You match all the colors so each face of the cube has the same color."

Christine smiles and begins to fiddle with the puzzle. "Tanks, grampa."

Brennan hands the baby over to her father. "I'll go get Christine ready for you to take her, dad."

Max nods. "Sure thing, Honey. Ryan and I need some quality time together."

Brennan smiles and takes Christine from Booth. "Come on, Sweetheart. Let's get you dressed and ready, so you can spend the day with your grandfather."

"I wanna stay with Randa. Grampa can stay."

"You'll have plenty of time to stay with Miranda, Honey. She'll be here tomorrow." Brennan pauses. "She'll be here when we get back downstairs, so you can say bye before grandpa takes you to out for breakfast."

"Okay, mommy." Christine looks at Miranda. "I be back, Randa. You stay right der. Don't move a muscul." She waves and she and her mother walk upstairs.

"She's adorable," Miranda says, looking up at Booth. "Both your girls are adorable."

A few minutes later, Brennan and Christine return.

"Bones, I need to get going." Booth kisses her cheek. "I'll stop by for lunch if I can get away." He smiles at Christine. "Can I have a hug, big girl?"

Brennan transfers the little girl to Booth and takes Ryan from her dad.

Booth gives Christine a squeeze and sets her down. "I'll see you later, Princess."

"No go, daddy."

"I have to. Be good for Max, okay?"

Christine pouts. "I go with you."

"Wish you could, Baby, but Daddy has a lot of work to do today."

"Okay, daddy. I love you."

"I love you too." Booth gives Ella and Ryan a kiss goodbye before leaving the house.

Max looks down at Christine. "Are you ready to go?"

Christine grabs her grandfather's hand and looks up at her. "Buh-bye, mommy. I go with grampa now."

Brennan nods. "Have fun, Honey. I'll call you after your nap to say hi."

"Okay. I miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Is Ark sleepy?"

"Yes, Parker's still sleeping, but I'll tell him goodbye for you."

"Tank you." Christine gives her mom a hug and then looks up at her grandfather, grabbing his hand again. "C'mon, grampa. Time to go. Chop, chop." She giggles and squeezes his fingers.

"Dad, her stroller's in the trunk of my car."

"I have a stroller at my place, Tempe."

"Right, of course." Brennan pauses. "Booth will pick her up after he's done at the office for the day. I'll call if the plans change."

"Okay, Honey." Max squeezes his granddaughter's hand and they leave.

Brennan lets out a breath.

Miranda smiles at Brennan. "Why don't you go make yourself some breakfast and relax? I'll keep an eye on these two sweethearts."

"I—."

"This is why you hired me, isn't it?"

"Yes, I suppose this is part of the reason. Okay." Brennan sets Ryan in the old woman's arms. She lingers close by for a few moments before heading into the kitchen, looking back a few times on the way.


	16. Chapter 16

**_It's been a while, but here's the next chapter..._**

* * *

Booth's sitting at his desk catching up on some paperwork he missed over the last couple weeks. His physical self may be in this office, but his mind and heart aren't anywhere close to here. He's finding it difficult to concentrate and his eyes keep gravitating towards the clock in the bottom right-hand corner of his desktop. _Only a few more hours until lunchtime_, he thinks, exhaling and prying his eyes away from his computer screen.

After another twenty-five minutes of work, he hears a knock on the door. He deliberately ignores it. His philosophy being if he ignores the knocks long enough, the person responsible for the interruption will get the hint and leave him alone.

He sighs and lifts his head when the knocks just get louder and even more annoying. He sets his pen down and stands up. He walks over to the door and unlocks it, keeping his glare trained on the intruder, never once blinking as he opens the glass door. "Sweets," he practically growls. He presses his palm into the side of the door, stopping the psychologist from gaining entry into the office. "What do you want?"

"Someone's in a foul mood this morning, Agent Booth. Is everything okay with you and Dr. Brennan?"

Booth rolls his eyes. "Bones and I are fine, Sweets. Nothing wrong here."

Sweets eyes him skeptically, but chooses to believe him. "You guys hired a nanny, didn't you?"

Booth nods. "Yep. Today's her first day."

"How's it working out so far?"

Booth shrugs. "I haven't heard anything, so I guess that means everything is working out just fine." He pauses. "I have work to do, Sweets, so if you don't have anything work related you need to discuss with me, you can just go back to your pretty little office and do whatever shrinks do when they have no one to use their psycho-mumbo-jumbo on."

"I'm sensing some hostility, Agent Booth."

Booth hears the ding of an incoming message on his computer. "Gotta go, Sweets. Great chatting with you," he quickly says, shutting the door.

"Agent Booth, I really think we should discuss this. I'm free right now. You can come to—."

"Really great. See ya, pal." Booth shuts the door fully and waves before turning around and hurrying over to his desk. He plops down in his chair and clicks accept. Soon the outline of the video-chat screen appears followed by Brennan. He smiles.

"_I hope I'm not interrupting anything."_

He shakes his head. "No, I'm doing just paperwork, a ton of it, actually. You'd be surprised how much crap builds up when you don't come to work for two weeks." He smiles at her. "So, Bones, what's up?" Then his face falls, realizing the possibility that this isn't just a social call. "Is something wrong? Are the kids okay?"

Brennan nods. "_Yes, Booth, everything is fine. I'm just—bored."_

He laughs. "Bored?"

"_Yes. I'm supposed to be taking a nap; however I cannot seem to relax."_

"Why can't you relax, Bones?"

She sighs, shifting in bed. _"Dr. Wilson is very nice and she seems to be an excellent and capable nanny, but I—." _She stops, shifting her gaze away from the screen.

"You what?"

"_You're going to think I've lost my mind."_

"That's not scientifically possible, Bones," he teases her.

"_Metaphorically, Booth."_

"I won't think that. Just tell me."

She inhales and exhales, taking a moment to organize her thoughts before speaking. "_When I close my eyes, I can hear Ryan and Ella crying, but when I open my eyes again, the baby monitor shows no evidence of that."_

He smiles at her. "The babies are in good hands, Bones. If something is seriously wrong, I'm sure Miranda will come find you. The point of hiring someone is so you can have a break once in a while."

"_I know. It's just been you and I taking care of them since we brought them home and I guess I'm not ready to let them go just yet." _

"I know exactly how you feel, Bones. I've been having a lousy morning at the office. I'm not fully here."

She smiles at him, stifling a yawn.

"I'll see you in a couple hours for lunch. I'll get takeout from the diner, okay? Just turn off your computer and promise me you'll try and get some rest." He pauses. "Hang in there. We got through this transition once, we can do it again."

"_I promise to try and get some rest if you promise to try and concentrate on your paperwork. Andrew will not be pleased if you turn in less than satisfactory work and you will not be happy if he makes you redo it all because you were being careless."_

"I promise," he grumbles. "I love you."

"_I love you too, Booth,_" she says and then the connection dies.

He minimizes the window and spins his chair forward, pushing himself closer to his desk. He picks up his pen and taps his bobblehead once before getting back to work with a groan.

* * *

Booth walks into the house ten minutes after one and the soft music of the baby swing wafts through the foyer. He smiles when he reaches the living room to see Ryan wide awake in his swing, seemingly captivated by the rhythm of the music.

He goes in farther and sees Brennan lying on her side on the floor, explaining all the features, as well as their role in an infant's mental and physical development, of the play gym to Ella, who doesn't appear to be interested.

He stands there for another minute, just watching in silence.

The crinkling of a bag finally tears Brennan's attention from Ella to Booth, who is now standing by the arm of the couch. She sits up and smiles. "Oh, hi."

"Hi." He holds up the bag. "I brought home lunch." He looks around. "Where is Miranda?"

"I'm in here, Dear." Miranda's voice carries from the laundry room.

"Are you hungry?" He calls back to her.

"I ate when Temperance fed the twins," Miranda explains from the entrance to the living room.

He nods. "More for us then." He looks back at Brennan, who's been drawn back to the newborn baby beside her and is now rubbing a knuckle against Ella's cheek, smiling at her, and pointing to something on the gym. Not wanting to interrupt the moment, he turns to Miranda. "I hope she hasn't been too much trouble."

"Ella? Oh, no, she's been a doll."

He laughs. "That's good to know, but I was actually talking about Bones."

Miranda places a hand on his arm and smiles. "She's as stubborn as a mule and very particular, but I was the same way when my children were young."

He nods and steps forward slightly. "Hey, Bones, food's getting cold. Let's eat."

She leans over, pressing a delicate kiss on Ella's forehead before standing up. She walks over to Ryan and kneels down beside him. After giving him a kiss on the forehead too, she gets up and follows Booth into the kitchen, while Miranda sits on the couch to supervise the babies.

* * *

Booth unloads the plastic containers from the bag and sets them on the counter while Brennan retrieves the napkins and utensils.

She grabs two water bottles from the refrigerator as well before joining Booth at the island counter. She goes to slide her salad towards her, but Booth intercepts. She gives him a glare and pouts. "What?"

"Did you take a nap?" He asks, keeping her food hostage until she answers his question.

She nods. "Yes, I did."

He raises an eyebrow. "For how long?"

"Two hours and thirteen minutes. Miranda woke me up at 12:30 so I could breastfeed the twins."

He relinquishes her salad container and pecks at her cheek. "Good."

She grabs _his_ container before he can and gives him a pointed look.

"C'mon, Bones. I'm hungry."

"Did you keep your promise?"

"I always keep my promises, so yeah I got through most of my paperwork, all completely thorough and legible. Hacker will be impressed."

"Good." She smiles and pushes his hamburger towards him. "Thank you for lunch."

"You're welcome." He takes a bite of his burger and then looks at Brennan, swallowing. "Did Parker go out?"

She nods, shaking her salad to mix in the dressing. "Yes, with his friend, Tommy. Tommy's mom picked him up about ten minutes ago. There's some competition at the skate park that they wanted to go check out."

"He has a broken arm, Bones. He shouldn't be skating."

"I made that clear to him and he assured me that he and Tommy just wanted to watch the other skateboarders 'shred it up'." She makes a face and takes a sip from her water bottle. "Are you mad? Should I have not let him go?"

He places a hand on top of hers and shakes his head. "I'm not mad, Bones. He's a smart kid. He wouldn't do something stupid like skateboard with a broken arm, seeing as that's how he broke it in the first place."

She lets out a sigh and nods. "Yes, I trust him. He seemed very excited to go and I think it's great that he is reintegrating into life here so smoothly after being in England for two years," she says, stabbing her fork into her salad.

"Take it easy there, Bones. What'd that salad ever do to you?"

She looks at him, an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?"

He shakes his head. "Never mind."

She continues to stare at him for another long second before continuing to eat her lunch.

* * *

Not ready to go back to work just yet, Booth goes back into the living room after lunch. He goes over to Ryan and can't resist unbuckling him and lifting him up out of the swing. He cradles him while sitting on the floor. He tickles his son's stomach and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He makes a funny face at him and taps him on the tip of his nose. "Hey there, Prince, are mom and Miranda taking good care of ya? Yeah, I know, that was a stupid question, huh?" He lifts him up, holding him a little above his head, and then looks up at him for half a minute before he lowers him back down.

"I wouldn't do that, Booth. He just ate not that long ago," Brennan warns from her position on the floor by Ella, who has dozed off.

"Prince loves this, don't ya, Pal?" Booth hoists him up again, but before he has a chance to lower him, Ryan spits up, and thanks to gravity, the milky liquid hits Booth square in the face.

Brennan grabs the burping towel from the arm of the couch and walks over to Booth. She trades the towel for the baby, rocking him to quiet him down.

"Don't say it." Booth looks up at Brennan as he wipes off his face.

"Say what? I told you so? Because—I told you so." She looks at Ryan and shakes her head, smiling. "When will your daddy learn that I'm always right, Ry?"

Booth looks at his watch and grunts. "I gotta go back to the office." He crawls over to Ella, pressing his lips lightly against her forehead, careful not to wake her. He pushes himself up and walks over to Brennan. He runs his fingers through his son's hair and smiles at his partner. "I shouldn't be home too late."

She nods, turning her head to meet his lips in a kiss. "Bye. Lunch was nice."

He gives her another kiss, this one lasting a bit longer than the previous one. "It was." He leans down and kisses Ryan on the cheek. "I still love ya, Prince, even if you spit up in my face. It was my fault, anyway." He pauses, looking Brennan in the eye. "Bye."

"Bye." Their eye contact lingers for a while, neither one of them wanting to break it.

He finally looks away when his phone rings in his jacket pocket. He pulls it out and checks the caller I.D. He smiles and answers the phone as he makes his way towards the front door. "Booth." He pauses. "Princess, hi." He turns back to Brennan and waves. "I'll see you later," he mouths and then grabs his keys and heads outside, walking to his SUV as he continues to listen to Christine animatedly tell him about her day so far with her Grandpa Max.

* * *

**_I'm sorry to say that there will only be a few more chapters left of this story. My inspiration for this story has taken a hit, but I want to finish it. I'm thinking maybe four more chapters and that's including an epilogue._**


	17. Chapter 17

**_I wrote three different versions of this chapter, all three unrelated, until I finally settled on this one. _**

**_FYI: There's a small time jump between last chapter and this one. Not that it's really that important that you know that. Just letting you know in case there's any confusion._**

**_Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Brennan's sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery, Ella cradled in her arms with a pacifier in her mouth. Brennan runs a finger across the three and a half month-old's cheek and looks down at her, watching her drift off to sleep. She shifts slightly, feeling the effects of sitting in one position for an extended period of time, and begins to glide forward and backward in the chair. She swallows and clears her throat before she starts to sing quietly.

After tucking Christine in, Booth appears inconspicuously in the doorway and leans against the frame, closing his eyes and relishing in the beautiful voice of his partner for a couple minutes. He opens his eyes and watches her slowly stand and cross the room.

Brennan presses her lips against the top of Ella's head and then places her gently in the crib. She stays there and looks down at her daughter for a little less than a minute. She then walks the short distance to Ryan's crib and peers over the railing. She had sung to him and put him to bed shortly before she settled in the glider with his sister. She smiles at the infant and carefully removes his hand from his face. "Goodnight," she whispers to both babies and turns around. She lets out a gasp and places her hand over her heart. "Booth."

His smile falters a bit. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. You only startled me. There's a difference." She pauses, walking towards him. "My reaction is completely justifiable, seeing as I turned around and you were hovering in the doorway in the dark. It took me a few seconds to adjust and realize it was you and not a—."

He leans over and crushes her lips with his, effectively cutting off her long-winded explanation. He envelopes her in an embrace and deepens the kiss. He pulls back and rests his forehead on hers as he catches his breath. He finally drops his arms and separates from her. He reaches up and brushes a lock of her hair away from her face. He places his hand on the small of her back and guides her fully out of the nursery.

She gives one last look into the room before pulling the door closed and following Booth down the stairs and into the living room.

* * *

Booth and Brennan watch TV together on the couch until they can both barely keep their eyes open. They head back upstairs and walk through their bedroom door.

Brennan stops and turns to Booth, asking the question that has been on her mind since they left the nursery a little over an hour ago. "How long were you standing in the doorway?"

It takes Booth a minute to figure out what she's referring to, but then he remembers and nods. "A few minutes." He smiles and walks over to his dresser.

"Oh."

"No need to be embarrassed, Bones. It's not like I haven't heard you sing to them before. You do it almost every night. Well, the nights you put them to bed solo."

As she removes a set of pajamas from the drawer of her dresser, she stops and turns to him, a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. "Wha—how do you know that?"

He points to the baby-monitor on his nightstand. "Plus, we've got a video surveillance system installed."

"You spy on me?"

He groans. "No, I simply observe. There's a difference." He laughs at the confused yet indignant look on her face. "I'm kidding, Bones. I just look over the feed every night, you know, to make sure there aren't any deranged criminals lurking in the house. I sleep better when I know my family's safe." He pauses. "I've caught you singing to the twins a few times."

She nods, satisfied with his answer, and begins to strip and change into her pajamas.

"Please don't stop," he says, hoping she knows that he's not talking about the stripping—though he doesn't want her to stop doing _that_ either.

She looks at him, but still continues to get dressed. "I assume you are referring to my singing, not getting undressed in front of you." With the nod she receives, she adds, "Why would I stop? Ella and Ryan seem to enjoy my singing. It calms them. I'm not embarrassed and I wasn't deliberately keeping this a secret from you, Booth. On the nights that I put them to bed, you're busy doing something else. Apparently, you're busy spying on me." She walks into the bathroom and pulls her toothbrush from the holder.

"Good—I mean, that you're not gonna stop. I like your singing too and I love that you sing to them," he says, walking up behind her.

She looks at him through the mirror and gives him a frothy grin.

He slides up next to her and reaches for his toothbrush. "I got a call from Genevieve today."

She spits out the toothpaste and turns on the faucet. She tilts her head and raises an eyebrow. "Genevieve? I don't know who that is."

He nudges her. "Sure you do, Bones." He squeezes some toothpaste onto his brush and runs it under the water. "Genevieve Porter? Janie's younger sister? Janie as in Jared's girlfriend? As in—."

"Ella's biological mother. Oh, yes, of course, Genevieve. I believe I met her at the funeral."

"Well, she called to ask how Ella was doing. I told her she was great and I sent her a recent picture I had on my phone since she hadn't seen her in months. It was the picture of Ella I took a few days ago, you know, when she had just woken up from her nap and started laughing for no reason."

She smiles, remembering the moment perfectly.

"Genevieve said she's grateful that Ella's with us, that she's being well taken care of. She could just tell that her niece was loved from that one picture."

"Well, she is—loved, I mean."

He nods, bringing his toothbrush to his mouth. "Yeah, she is by lots of people."

She rinses her mouth out with water before gargling with some mouthwash. After she spits out the blue minty liquid, she washes her face, clearing it free of dirt, oil, and makeup.

"Oh, before I forget."

She pulls the washcloth away from her face and gives him her full attention. "Yes?"

"I meant to tell you earlier, but things were pretty busy around here."

"Well, are you going to tell me now or are you just going to explain to me why you didn't tell me earlier?"

He nods. "The adoption paperwork went through. It shouldn't be long now before we're officially Ella's parents, not just her legal guardians."

"Really?"

He smiles. "Yeah. I mean, all these hoops are just technicalities. She's already ours, has been for the past three months."

Something snaps inside her and she drops the washcloth and basically throws herself at Booth, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him with so much love and energy, that he nearly falls backwards.

He blinks, but quickly shakes off the surprise, kissing her back with just as much intensity.

She pulls back and separates from him, turning away and biting her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

He touches her chin with his thumb and guides her face forward again. He places a sweet kiss on her swollen lips and then another small peck on her forehead before leaning back and looking her in the eyes. "Did I complain?"

"No."

"Did I give you the impression that I didn't enjoy that?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"So why are you apologizing then?"

She shrugs. "I don't know."

He laughs and drops his toothbrush in the holder. He throws back a Dixie cup of water and tosses the plastic cup in the trash. "Ready for bed?"

She nods. "Yes. I'm exhausted. It's been a long day."

"I hope we have a case tomorrow. Things have been pretty slow for a few weeks now."

"It's not right to wish someone would be murdered just so your day isn't boring, Booth."

"C'mon, Bones. You're secretly hoping for a case too. Admit it."

"I certainly will not."

He nudges her in the side. "And I'm not hoping someone gets murdered. I'm just hoping somebody stumbles upon a pile of bones some place. Odds are someone has already been murdered, right?"

"I suppose that is true."

"Is it so wrong that I wish we could put another son of a bitch in jail?"

"No." She smiles at him.

"Everybody wins in my scenario. You and I get to investigate a murder instead of doing whatever the hell we do when we don't have a case, thus making our day _not_ boring, and the dead guy gets his voice back."

"There's an error in your statement, Booth. Not _everybody_ wins in your scenario. The murderer certainly won't when we inevitably solve the case." She pulls down the covers and crawls into bed.

He shakes his head and jumps into bed beside her, scooting as close as humanly possible to her. "Yeah, well, he should have thought about that before he killed a guy."

"The victim and/or the murderer could be female."

He kisses her on the mouth and then switches off his bedside lamp. "Whatever, Bones." He pauses. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Booth." She rolls onto her side and makes sure her alarm is set before closing her eyes. She's out in seconds.

He stays awake for about twenty more minutes until he, too, succumbs to exhaustion.


	18. Chapter 18

Brennan's in the kitchen on a Saturday morning, surrounded by everything one would need to make a birthday cake from scratch, including a torn and stained four-by-six index card with a crease down the middle and a recipe outlined on it in smudged, faded feminine script.

With all the money she has, she can certainly afford to buy boxed cake mix from the supermarket or even get a cake from their favorite bakery downtown, and it isn't like Ella and Ryan will even know the difference let alone remember today, after all first birthdays are more for the parents than the kids themselves. It's this fact that prompted her to do exactly what she's doing right now—baking a cake from Booth's late grandmother's recipe.

She's not a baker by any stretch of the imagination. She can cook certain dishes exceptionally well and she has baked chocolate chip cookies more than once, but she has never even attempted to bake a cake, much less attempt to bake one from scratch. She's not sure what possessed her to try this today. She thought about doing it for Christine's first birthday, but in the end decided to go the easy route and get a cake from the bakery. This year, it's different. They've survived one year with three kids under five with an occasional lengthy visit from a twelve year-old. This calls for celebration and calls from something out of the ordinary.

She sighs and squints at the recipe, steeling herself up for this daunting task. She has no idea if this will even be worth all the trouble, seeing as she has no way of knowing if her cake will taste anything like Booth's grandmother's cake had or taste good, in general, but she's already talked herself into doing this. There is no way she's backing down from the challenge of recreating one of the few parts of Booth's past he doesn't get angry talking about. He's mainly a pie-eating-kind-of-guy, but when he was younger, he had a true weakness for his grandmother's cake. So no matter how this cake turns out, Booth will certainly appreciate the sentiment—that's just the kind of guy he is.

She smiles to herself as she cracks the eggs in a small bowl and sets it aside before beginning to mix the dry ingredients into another much larger bowl. She adds in the butter and begins to mix all of it together. She has a lot to accomplish before Booth returns home from the supermarket with Christine and Ella and Ryan wake up from their naps.

* * *

With the cake cooling and the kitchen now spotless, Brennan heads upstairs to take a quick shower because she's covered in flour and cake batter.

As soon as she steps out of the cloud of steam and into the bedroom, she hears the familiar jabbering of Ella and Ryan, signaling that both toddlers are awake. She smiles and tears off her towel, quickly pulling on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt with a faded black and white image of an owl on it. She slips into a pair of black flip flops and walks down the hallway, stopping at the twins' room.

She opens the door and enters the room, which hasn't changed much since the babies were born. There are more pictures and books on the bookshelf, more toys in the bins, and more splashes of brighter colors in the form of new curtains, rugs, and blankets, but those are the only notable differences.

Ryan rolls in his crib, his eyes locking on Brennan instantly. He becomes more animated and pushes himself up to his feet, gripping the crib rail to steady himself. His smile widens, showing off the teeth that have grown in, and wiggles around. "Ma-ma," he babbles, letting go of the railing and reaching out for her as she approaches.

Brennan beams at her son and lifts him up, pressing a kiss on his cheek. "Hi, Buddy."

Ryan clings to her side, clutching her shirt in his tiny hand. "Hi."

"Can you give momma a kiss?"

He nods and gives her a small peck on the lips.

"Thank you. That was very sweet of you." Brennan carries him over to the changing table and lays him down. She places her hand on his stomach in order to keep him from rolling off, and turns her head, looking at Ella through the slats of her crib. She can see her daughter sitting up and playing with the toys attached to the rungs of the crib and can hear her babbling away. She can make out the words 'go' and 'again' (though it sounds more like 'gain') and smiles. She turns back to Ryan, who is being surprisingly patient. She tickles him to get him smiling and giggling before she unbuttons his pajamas and removes his wet diaper. "Do you know what today is?"

Ryan just smiles at her and tries to kick his legs, which are firmly but gently being held by Brennan while she cleans him up.

"Of course you don't. You have no concept of time." Brennan grabs the bottle of baby powder as she continues. "Well, today we are celebrating your and Ella's first birthday." She secures a fresh diaper and snaps his pajamas back up. She kisses the tip of his nose, causing him to giggle, and then sets him on the rug. She watches him walk a little bit before he loses his balance and falls on his butt.

"Uh-oh," he jabbers, throwing his arms in the air and kicking his legs.

Brennan smiles at her son. "Careful." She walks over to Ella's crib and peers into it.

Ella turns her head and smiles. "Ma-ma." She reaches for the rail and pulls herself up to her feet, though she really doesn't need the rail for assistance. She marches in place and then stretches out her arms. "Ma-ma."

Brennan hoists the toddler up and carries her over to the changing table, setting her down. She gives Ryan a quick glance, noting that in the time she got Ella from her crib and set her down on the changing table, he had managed to crawl over to the toys, grab his ball, and make his way back into the middle of the room. She smiles at her son, who is currently playing with the ball, and then turns her focus to her daughter. She asks the little girl the same question she asked Ryan not even five minutes earlier, regardless of knowing that she'll get virtually the same response.

Ella rubs the sleep from her eyes and looks up at Brennan, furrowing her brows and doing something that resembles a shrug of her shoulders. "Hi," she jabbers and starts to giggle, kicking her legs when Brennan lets go of them for a second to grab the baby powder.

"What's so funny, Sweetheart? Huh? What's so funny?" Brennan tickles the toddler and then smoothes down the tabs of the fresh diaper. "Your daddy and big sister will be home soon. They went to the grocery store to get food and balloons for your birthday party."

"Oons, oons," Ella imitates, clapping her hands.

Brennan nods. "Yes, balloons." She buttons up Ella's pajamas and sets her down on the rug next to her brother. "I think we'll wait to change your clothes until just before the party." She sits down in front of the two toddlers and holds out her hand. "Can I see your ball, Ry?"

Ryan raises the hand that's clutching his translucent green ball and smiles. He then reaches and holds it out for Brennan to take. He babbles and gets onto his knees, lunging forward and crawling away.

"Thanks for the ball." Brennan wipes her slobbery wet hand on the rug and watches her son crawl around her and his sister.

Ella reaches for the ball in Brennan's hands and whimpers. "Wan," she jabbers.

Brennan nods and hands the ball to the little girl.

Ella smiles and immediately begins sucking on the rubber nubs covering the ball, drooling all over it, her brown eyes shining with contentment.

* * *

Sometime later, Booth pokes his head in the room and smiles at his wife, who is currently on her hands and knees, playfully chasing the two toddlers around the room, happiness oozing from every pore of her body, her smile radiantly shining. "Knock, knock."

Brennan jumps, freezing mid-crawl, and turns her head towards the door. "Oh, hi, you're back."

Booth nods, taking a step into the room. "Yeah."

Ryan pushes himself up to his feet and toddles over to Booth. "Hi, Da-Da." (That's his favorite phrase.)

Booth bends down and hoists the one year-old up, settling the little boy on his hip. He messes up the mop of hair on his head and gives him a kiss. "Hi, Prince."

Brennan quickly recovers from her temporary embarrassment and stands, picking up Ella before turning around to face her partner. "Did you get everything on the list?"

Booth nods. "Yeah. I had a great helper." He pauses, glancing at his watch. "Did you three eat lunch yet?"

Brennan shakes her head, stepping closer to him. "No. I was going to keep playing with them for another five minutes before I took them downstairs to make lunch. I just realized how hungry I am, though, so I guess playtime is over."

Booth laughs. "Christine's starving too. I'll put away the groceries while you make lunch."

Brennan nods. "Sounds like a plan." She pauses. "Did you hear back from Genevieve?"

"Yes. Her plane is delayed at least two hours because of heavy rain, but she says she's not going to let some rain ruin her trip. She just might not make it to the twins' birthday party."

"Oh, okay." Brennan adjusts the toddler on her hip and nods in the direction of the door. "Lead the way."

Booth gives her a quick 'hello' kiss on the lips and then turns around, making his way out of the room and down the stairs.

* * *

**_Next chapter will be the last chapter before the epilogue..._**


	19. Chapter 19

It's 3:50 PM, a mere ten minutes before the party, and Booth and Brennan are scrambling to set up the backyard for the small 1st birthday bash before the guests start arriving. They're both already exhausted and the party hasn't even started yet.

Brennan has the baby monitor in her back pocket, just so she can hear the twins when they wake up from their naps. She finishes setting the table, placing the plates on the napkins, in order to keep the lightweight paper from blowing away.

Booth inflates the last of the colored balloons and ties them to the posts of the fence. He ties a '1st birthday' balloon to an arm on each of the twins' highchairs, as well as a butterfly balloon to Ella's and a monkey balloon to Ryan's. He sinks down in one of chairs at the table and lets out a breath. He wipes the sweat from his brow and leans back, closing his eyes.

She walks over to Booth and snaps a party hat on his head, unable to stifle a chuckle at the sight of her big, strong, FBI partner wearing a small, paper cone on his head. She pulls out her cell phone and snaps a photo. She can't resist.

"You better delete that picture, Bones." He pulls off the hat and sets on the table, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Not a chance, Booth."

"Just remember all the _compromising _pictures I have of you."

She just shrugs and walks towards the house.

He sits up straighter. "Where are you going?"

"I heard the doorbell."

"No, you didn't." He hops up and walks over to her, but not before swiping the hat from the table. He gives her a quick kiss on the lips, then pulls back, only to press another light peck on her forehead soon after. He snaps the birthday hat on her and grunts. "How is that even fair? I look like a doofus in that hat and you look adorable."

She smirks. "I think it's plenty fair." She turns around and practically sashays into the house.

He shakes his head and follows her.

* * *

While Brennan goes to wake the twins up from their naps, Booth puts the defrosted burgers in the refrigerator for later. As he closes the fridge door, he hears the doorbell ring for real this time. He makes his way through the living room and checks the peephole before he opens the door, greeting Angela and Hodgins with a smile and a "Hey."

Angela passes the threshold and looks around. "Where are the birthday boy and girl?"

"Bones is upstairs now, waking them up from their naps." Booth's eyes fall to the ever expanding midsection of his friend and then they rise back up to her glowing face. "Wow. You look beautiful, Ange."

"Glad you think so."

"I'm serious." Booth shuts the door once Hodgins and Michael Vincent walk into the house. "The party's gonna be out back."

Michael Vincent steps out from behind his dad and tugs on Booth's shirt. "Where's Christy?"

"She should be here soon, Michael. She was with her grandpa all day."

Michael nods, smiling. "Okay." He looks up at the agent again. "Can I see your badge?"

Booth gives the little boy a nod and walks into the living room. He goes up to the bookshelf and pushes away the stack of decoy books. He turns the lock, putting in his combination and opening the safe door. He grabs his badge, locks up the safe, and replaces the books. He turns around, nearly running into Michael, who has snuck up behind him. He squats down to the boy's level and hands the badge over. "There ya go, Buddy. Pretty cool, huh?"

Michael nods, his eyes sparkling. "Yeah. Thanks, Mr. B." He follows his parents out into the backyard, still mesmerized by the badge he's clutching in his hand.

Booth is about to follow them, but the doorbell chooses that moment to sound. He turns around and heads back to the door, opening it to reveal Rebecca and Parker.

Parker pokes his head from behind the pretty large present he's holding. "Hey, Dad." He walks into the house and sets the present down off to the side. He lets out a breath and wipes the sweat from his brow. "That thing's heavy."

Booth pulls his son into a headlock and messes up his curly hair. "Bub, so glad you could make it."

Parker squirms his way free of his dad's hold and laughs. "They're my little brother and sister. I wouldn't miss their birthday for anything." He smiles. "So where are they?"

"I'm gonna go see what's taking Bones so long. Angela, Hodgins, and Michael Vincent are out back. You know the way."

Parker nods and leads his mom outside to the backyard.

Booth takes one step up only to be deterred by the ringing of the doorbell. He can't help but laugh. He opens the door again, smiling when he's nearly tackled by an enthusiastic four year-old. The surprise "attack" knocks the wind out of him momentarily. "Hi, Princess."

"Happy Birthday to me!"

Booth shakes his head. "No, Princess. It's Ella's and Ryan's birthday. Your birthday was two months ago, silly." He gives her a kiss on the cheek and spins her around before setting her down on the floor. "Guess what?"

Christine looks up at him and shrugs. "What, Daddy?"

"Michael Vincent is here. He's in the backyard with Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack. And Parker's here too."

Christine marches in place and claps her hands. "Yay!" She takes off down the hall.

Max gives Booth a look. "I'll go." He starts to follow his granddaughter, but stops, turning back to his son-in-law. "Where is Tempe?"

"I'm just about to go check to see what's taking her so long."

Max nods and goes after Christine. "Christine, baby, slow down. You're too fast for me."

Booth smiles and hurries upstairs before the doorbell rings again.

* * *

Booth walks down the stairs a couple minutes later with Brennan following close behind, Ryan in his arms, Ella in hers. He makes a quick note and tapes it to door, informing any stragglers to just head back into the backyard, before he and Brennan follow the voices and join their friends and family outside.

Angela's the first one to spot them when they emerge from the house. She walks over to her best friend and waves to the toddler in her arms. "Hi, El."

Ella giggles, kicking her legs.

Angela takes her "niece" from Brennan and sets the toddler on her hip. She fixes the little 'Birthday Girl' tiara in her hair (which was Angela's idea) and brushes her knuckle against one of her pudgy cheeks. "Look how big you are."

Booth adjusts Ryan in his arms and ends up putting him down when he starts to whimper and squirm.

Ryan toddles over to Brennan and grabs onto her leg with his little hand. "Ma-ma."

Brennan lifts him up and holds him on her hip as she walks farther outside. She looks at Angela and rubs her daughter's back as she continues to laugh at her "aunt". "How are you feeling, Angela?"

"I feel huge and my feet hurt, but I've been fine up until this point. Sometimes I had even gone as far as forgetting I was pregnant." Angela laughs. She put Ella down and watches her walk away, fall on her butt after about seven steps, get right back up, and keep going. "It goes so fast, doesn't it?"

Brennan nods, sighing and looking at Ryan, who's playing with her necklace. "It really does."

Angela places her hand on her stomach subconsciously and looks at her best friend. "Do you ever wish you could freeze time and keep them babies forever?" She asks, only half serious.

Brennan shakes her head. "That would be impossible, but even if it were possible, no. I enjoy watching them grow and enjoy witnessing them discover new things. The process is fascinating, no matter how bittersweet it all is."

Angela nods.

Brennan takes a deep breath and lets it out. "Ryan's been walking since he was ten months-old. Ella would just watch him take a few steps at a time, watching him gain confidence and strength as the weeks went on. Shortly after that, she stopped crawling. She used to love it. She actually started crawling before Ryan. Booth and I could hardly keep up with her. We were starting to get concerned that something was wrong, so we took her to the pediatrician. He ran some tests, but could find nothing that would explain her sudden refusal to crawl."

"Why didn't you tell me you thought something was wrong with Ella?"

Brennan shrugs. "I suppose I just didn't want to worry everyone before we knew for certain why she wasn't crawling."

"But clearly nothing's wrong because she's walking."

Brennan nods and continues telling her story, getting to the point. "Three weeks ago, I was in the living room, doing some work, while Ella and Ryan played on the rug. I was halfway through the fifth chapter of the new book I've been working on when I caught movement in my peripheral vision. I turn my head and Ella's standing up. She only took a few steps before she fell down, but she was smiling, like she was proud of herself for finally accomplishing that milestone. I wouldn't give that up just to keep them infants forever."

Angela blinks back tears and swallows. "Oh, Sweetie. It's a good thing I decided to wear waterproof mascara today." She laughs.

Booth walks over to his partner and places a hand on her shoulder. "When do you want me to put the hotdogs and burgers on the grill?"

"You can start cooking them now."

He nods. "Sure thing." He disappears into the house to grab the food, while Angela and Brennan join the rest of their guests.

* * *

About a half hour after dinner, Angela accompanies Brennan into the house, per the anthropologist's request. "So Bren, what do you need help with?"

"I need you to bring out that platter of cupcakes while I grab the cake."

"You bought a cake too?"

Brennan shakes her head. "I didn't buy a cake. I baked it. It's a surprise for Booth. Hank gave me Booth's grandmother's recipe and I tried to follow it word for word. I hope it turned out right."

Angela smiles. "Even if you end up poisoning us all, Sweetie, Booth will love you more for thinking of him and doing this for him."

Brennan swallows. "Maybe I shouldn't serve the cake, after all."

"I'm only kidding, Bren. The cake looks delicious. I'm sure it'll taste just as good as it looks."

Brennan nods and leads the way back out onto the deck.

"Anyone want coffee?" Booth asks, walking in the direction of the house.

"Me! Daddy, I want coffee."

Booth laughs, scooping Christine up. "You do, huh?" He flips her and carries her into the house after getting a headcount. He returns with two mugs and sets them down, before going back into the house to get more.

* * *

After everyone who wants coffee has received a cup, everyone gathers around the table. Brennan places one cupcake on Ella's and Ryan's highchair trays and leads everyone in a round of 'happy birthday'.

Ella smashes her hand into the purple frosting and sucks on her fingers, smearing the frosting all over her lips and chin in the process.

Ryan takes a different approach in his quest to get as messy as possible. He smashes his whole face into the blue frosting of his cupcake. He looks up and starts giggling. He scoops up some of the vanilla cake and stuffs it in his mouth.

Brennan takes some pictures and then cuts the cake. She gives Booth the first slice before serving everyone else who wants one.

"Thanks, Bones." Booth picks up his fork and takes a generous bite. He chews and swallows, tears suddenly springing to his eyes. He looks up at Brennan, who's still standing, waiting patiently for his reaction.

Upon seeing the tears, she misinterprets what they mean, but asks him anyway. "How is it?"

With tears falling down his cheeks now, Booth stands and presses his lips firmly against hers, forgetting or just not caring that they're not alone. He cups her cheeks and deepens the kiss.

Max clears his throat, effectively breaking apart the couple.

Booth pulls back and sniffles, placing a gentle, loving kiss on her swollen lips. "You're the best, Bones." His voice cracks and he swallows.

Brennan smiles. "So it wasn't a complete disaster?"

Booth laughs and shakes his head. "Not even close." He pauses. "Thanks. It—it means a lot."

"Today's special…not just for Ella and Ryan. We survived. These past twelve months haven't been easy, but we made it through…stronger. I thought this would be a good time to try and recreate your grandmother's recipe."

"You didn't just try, Bones. You knocked this one out of the park. This might be even better than my grandmother's recipe." He looks up to the sky and shrugs. "Sorry, Grandma," he whispers.

"Really?"

"Really." He gives her a hug and whispers in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too." She pauses. "I wouldn't have been able to do any of this," she motions with her hands, "without you."

"Aw, Bones. You're giving me too much credit," he teases, sitting back down and picking up his fork again. He takes another bite and moans. "God, Bones. You never cease to amaze me."

She gives him a shy smile and sits down beside him again, picking up her fork. She goes to take a bite of his cake, but he pulls his plate away.

"This is my cake. Get your own." He laughs, smirking at her.

"Are you two done now?" Max asks, chuckling to himself.

Booth and Brennan share a glance and both shake their heads. "Never," they both whisper.

* * *

_**The END**_

_**-Epilogue to follow-**_


End file.
